A Study in IDIC
by To.The.Hilt
Summary: Peter Kirk is loving life at Starfleet Academy. Then he gets a new roommate... A Vulcan one. Lucky for him he has the crew of the Enterprise to help him along as he gets to know just what Vulcans are all about. Not-slash.
1. Chapter One

**_Summary: _**Peter Kirk is doing well in Starfleet Academy, and everything seems to be going his way... until he gets a new roommate. A Vulcan roommate. Thank Goodness he has the Enterprise Crew to help him along.

**_Author's Note: _**Okay, I have no idea if ANYONE is going to like this. This is just an idea that has been floating around in my head. Once again I actually HAVE a purpose... a direction/place that I want Peter to end up, but he needs a reason to get there. Thus this little fic... that does have a plot of sorts (but not very adventurous or near death or whatever)

I tried to keep our favorite crew involved, but obviously this is Peter's story. I want to incorporate how the Enterprise Crew (and the others connected with them) have had an impact on Peter's life (and his future life course which I haven't written up, but is firmly in mind) so hopefully that comes across, but if it bores you to tears... sorry. Go cleanse your brain with a TOS episode. One of my personal favorites is "The Doomsday Machine" watch that, it'll make you feel better :)

If you absolutely hate it tell me. Unlike life, fanfiction has a delete button.

And yes, once again I posted something incomplete. But I don't want to start blasting through this without some feedback. Hate the idea? Love the idea? Oh my gosh you've killed TOS worse than JJ Abrams? Let me know :)

**_Nerd Talk: _**Peter Kirk is canonical. The fact that he joined Starfleet Academy just seems like a no-brainer (and I believe DID feature in some random Star Trek book I read a hundred years ago, but I honestly can't remember.) Soral is my creation... again... man I like creating Vulcans. They are just SO MUCH FUN to play with :) *squeezes lovingly* I'm actually not a big fan of OCs but in this case he is a means to an end. He has purpose. Trust me.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Star Trek or the "For Dummies" books. If I owned Star Trek, there would be a "Star Trek Live Experience" in my back yard. *Dreams happily* If I had any rights to "For Dummies" books there would be a "Star Trek TOS Fanfiction for Dummies"... First Chapter would be titled: LIKE IT? REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Peter Kirk could remember his time on the <em>Enterprise<em> only in bits and pieces. Those memories were from a chapter in his life that he didn't care to recall. Now, though, he thought of the _Enterprise_ with great fondness. It had become his life-line through the rigorous years at the Academy.

Everyone on the _Enterprise_ had become like family to him.

When he wrote to his uncle about the broken coffee dispenser in his dorm, it was Scotty who called to tell him exactly how to fix it and then proceeded to teach him all the tricks to modifying one for a stronger brew.

When he gleefully told Kirk that his roommate was in to fencing, it was Sulu who sent him his very own rapier so that he could join in the fun. After an epic battle (where he'd been thoroughly whipped) Sulu started calling him weekly with helpful tips and tricks. A month later he owned his roommate in a duel, earning him the right to get first shower each morning!

When he started having some… "issues" involving a very pretty cadet who wouldn't give him the time of day, it was Chekov who gave him some well-meant advice. He'd appreciated the Epic Russian Music chip anyways, and the two had a good laugh about women. Later that week, when a shapely young lady approached him with the words, "My mom's friend, Uhura, told me a lot about you…" Well, let's just say: Best. Spring. Break. Ever!

Bones became the sounding board whenever he felt like cussing out his classmates or teachers. He liked that McCoy never counseled him or tried to get him to calm down. Instead, he usually threw in his own choice phrases. Then the two would laugh, and the problem didn't seem so big anymore.

Spock was always there, any time night or day, to explain whatever subject he was having trouble wrapping his brain around. He sometimes had to ask six times for the definition of some word or the formula for an equation, and Spock simply kept explaining and demonstrating until he got it. He was also, surprisingly, very good at offering advice on how to deal with personality conflicts. For someone *allegedly* without emotion, he seemed to understand how best to deal with conflicting ones.

And of course Uncle Jim… Jim knew every nook and cranny of Starfleet Academy. He knew which teachers were fun, which were good, which were strict, which were boring. He knew where the secret cash of party supplies was kept, where you could go for some privacy without having half the school see you, and where NOT to go for your second date with the most beautiful girl on campus.

As if life couldn't get any better, he was set to graduate early (as long as he kept his grades up), and he was getting a new roommate… a Vulcan Roommate.

* * *

><p><em>My new roommate is a Vulcan, obviously, and I am pretty stoked about it. He might be able to help me with Quantum Mechanics so I won't have to bug Spock as much. By the way, tell him I said thanks for the tip and that I DID remember R2+3MRG1 this time._

_Talk to you later,_

_Peter_

Kirk smiled and saved the communiqué. It was a nice way to begin a day that was already shaping up to be a long one. There were three cases of extremely toxic, highly flammable, and incredibly delicate ore in the cargo bay. Kirk frankly couldn't get rid of it soon enough. Unfortunately their destination was still 6 hours away at their current speed… which was all but Impulse Power. Regulations. Any little "bump" as they warped along at 5 or 6 could easily blow up their cargo bay and half the _Enterprise_. Thus they were putting along like a freighter, and it was insanely dull.

Captain Kirk sauntered onto the Bridge relieving Mr. Spock who returned to his post. No doubt he was bored out of his mind too, considering there was essentially nothing to scan except Space Particles floating very slowly pass them as they meandered along.

Kirk strode over and leaned against the Science Station console, "Anything exciting Mr. Spock?"

"I remind you that I do not get "excited." However, there has been nothing of interest for the past 5.6 hours."

"Lucky for us, you don't ever get bored either, Mr. Spock," Kirk grinned.

Spock gave him a long-suffering look.

"Well, just got a letter from Peter. He's in for some excitement; getting a new roommate, a Vulcan."

"Interesting."

"His name is Soral."

Spock plugged the data into the computer console and pulled up the records for Soral.

"Admirable grades, has lived off-Vulcan for 6 years. Parents are Scientists stationed on a research vessel near Triangula 4."

McCoy walked on the Bridge just as Spock finished his analysis.

"What? We going to Triangula? Cuz at this speed we'd be 100 years old by the time we got there."

"Actually, Doctor, at this rate of speed it would take us exactly 78 years 6 months and 2 days to reach Triangula 4. Adding that to your already mature age would make you—"

"So help me Spock, I'm gonna make it my life's purpose to outlive you! You just watch me. Seriously, what are we talking about?"

"Peter," Kirk beamed.

"Oh. What's new in his world?"

"Vulcan roommate."

"Poor Devil!"

"Thought Spock could give him some tips."

"_I'll_ give him some tips," Bones snorted, "Starting with which foods he should leave lying around…"

* * *

><p>Peter groaned as he closed the last of his homework assignments. Life stunk worse than a Klingon Cargo Bay. He looked over at his austere roommate, who neither glanced up nor spoke.<p>

They had problems the minute that pointy-eared snob walked into the room. The first thing he figured out was that Vulcans don't like you to bring the hottest girl in school back to your room. Never mind if it was just so she could borrow your Epic Russian Music Chip.

Vulcans also stay up late, study like maniacs, never go to parties, basically don't talk to you, don't ever bring pizza in the room, don't listen to music, don't offer advice on girls, don't skip classes, don't help you with homework, and basically don't want to be your roommate; they just happen to have a bed in your room that they sometimes meditate on. Ridiculous.

* * *

><p>"All he does is study his brains out and ignore me," Peter whined, "I was hoping he'd be a nice guy and help me out like Spock does. But he essentially tells me to go figure it out myself."<p>

"Imagine that. The guy wants you to learn instead of cheat," McCoy said sarcastically.

"Hey! I thought you'd be on my side!" Peter chuckled.

"Oh I am. I ain't saying Vulcans aren't an ever-loving-pain-in-the-backside. But you can't get mad at the guy for not wanting to teach your thick skull stuff he learned in grade-school."

"True… but seriously! He treats me like I'm some weird-colored alien!"

"You _are_ a weird-colored alien. I got the records to prove it," Bones smirked, "Red blood, ears are rounded, and your skin is pale and covered in red spots."

"By the way, thanks for that cream it did help."

"Not that you need any help. I swear the ladies would still go for you, even if you were covered in purple polka-dots. Kirk thing I guess."

"I wish… but anyway this guy is starting to really annoy the crap out of me. Spock ever annoy the crap out of you?"

Bones snorted, "Are you nuts? You ever seen a time when we _weren't_ annoyed with each other?"

"I dunno, seems like you both kinda enjoyed the argument."

"Shhhhh," Bones winked conspiratorially, "That's a little secret between you and me."

Peter grinned, "Still… I don't think this guy would appreciate me calling him a hobgoblin, little-green-elf, and… what was the other one?"

"Walking computer. Don't use that one too much, Vulcans view it as a compliment I think."

"Right. Well thanks for the gripe anyway. I seriously needed to cuss something out, other than the wall."

"I'm always good for a cuss," McCoy grinned, "Now hurry up and get back to that math homework you told me you had. And if that pretty little gal of yours shows up, tell her to make small talk with your new roommate while you study. THAT is the way to annoy em!"

"I would, except she'd probably dump me. Thanks Bones! I'll catch ya later."

McCoy ended the transmission, and then turned back to his work. Moments later Spock walked in with the data he'd asked for an hour ago.

"About time."

"The data you requested would be delivered to you in a more efficient manner if you phrased your request less vaguely."

"What? I thought I was pretty clear."

Spock held up the data-pad:  
><em>Spock, please send me the data on the gooey-gunk that the blond gal in your department is working on. You know, the one with the freckles and the nice smile. Thanks.<em>

"Seems clear to me," Bones snorted.

Spock gave him a raised eyebrow then turned to leave.

"Hey, ya oughta call Peter if you can," Bones said casually, "Try to explain to him why you are the only Vulcan in the galaxy who would help a Kirk cheat."

Spock whirled around, "I do not enable him to cheat, Doctor, I merely endeavor to help him understand the mathematical principles behind his subjects."

"I wasn't talking about helping Peter cheat, I was talking about Jim. He's managed to get a hold of some cake and ice-cream when I specifically recall putting him on an all veggie diet last week. Care to explain?"

Spock's face took on the I-am-Vulcan-we-don't-discuss-such-things look.

Bones rolled his eyes, "So help me if Kirk gains any more weight _YOU_ get to be in the room when I tell him. Now get outta here, you're distracting me from this gooey-gunk analysis. Oh, and Spock? Seriously call Peter would ya? He needs a crash-course in how to deal with a high-functioning sociopath roommate."

* * *

><p>"I spoke with your nephew today," Spock said as he placed his Rook in position.<p>

"Having problems with Math again?"

"No… he is experiencing issues of a more… personal nature."

"Ah… yeah he told me his roommate was being… well… Vulcan."

Spock nodded.

"Hope you helped him out."

"It was a difficult conversation."

"I don't doubt it. Still you are the best one to offer advice, since you've been on the other side. Check," Kirk grinned as he placed his Queen in position.

Spock leaned back and studied the board, "I gave him my parent's personal contact information."

Kirk coughed, "What?"

"The nature of his problem suggests he needs a more… emotional… solution to his conflict. The Lady Amanda is a Human who has lived comfortably with a Vulcan for a very long time. She ought to have insights that neither you nor I can provide."

"Uh… yeah I guess…" Jim said smiling, "But uh… you know… they're married."

"I was aware of that fact, Jim."

"I know, I know. I'm just saying... It's a little different."

"The principles are the same."

"True. But you sure Ambassador Sarek won't mind?"

"Fortunately, it is usually Lady Amanda who answers incoming transmissions from Earth. Checkmate."

* * *

><p><em>The Top 100 Reasons my Roommate Drives me Berserk<em>

_#1 I had to ask him how to spell Berserk. _

_#2 He refused to tell me. Something about knowing my own language. Moron._

_#3 He stayed up til 1:00 am studying_

_#4 He doesn't even look tired!_

_#5 He told me it was illogical for me to-_

Peter was cut off from his typing by a transmission from Vulcan.

"Speak of the Devil," he said. He had left a message for Lady Amanda to call him back. He was a little nervous, actually. What was he going to say? "Hi, my name is Peter. I sort of know your son, and he told me you could help me deal with this roommate of mine who is acting like… well like a Vulcan…"

His Uncle had said Lady Amanda was a sweetheart, and Jim usually didn't use that word. So apparently it must be true. At least she was Human.

He put on his best smile and opened the communiqué. The smile fell right off of his face. Instead of a sweet, absolutely charming, beautiful Earth Woman… he was greeted with a stern, austere, and very Vulcan looking… Great Jupiter's Rings! Was that the _Ambassador_ of Vulcan? They had just studied the Babel Conference last quarter… looked like the same guy... what the heck was his name again?

"Uh… Uh…." Peter stammered.

"I received a message from this personal number. May I ask what your intentions are for calling?"

"I… must've got the wrong number… I was trying to get a hold of Spock's Mo... I mean Lady Amanda."

"Your number was not in error. What was the nature of your communication with her?"

"Uh… well you see I… uh… My name is Peter Kirk!"

"I see," the Vulcan shifted position, "I will tell The Lady Amanda that you called. She is out at the moment, but can contact you in 2.5 hours if that is convenient for you."

"Uh yeah… thanks."

"What is the subject you wish to discuss with her?"

"Uh… Vulcans. I mean uh!… I'm doing a study on Vulcan/Human interactions and I thought she could offer some input."

"An intriguing topic. I am sure she will have some valuable data to share with you. I will inform her of your needs. Ending Transmission."

Peter let out a long puff of air. He then hurriedly typed a message to his Uncle.

* * *

><p><em>Spock could have MENTONED his dad is the blasted Ambassador of Vulcan! Heck, YOU could've mentioned that! <em>

Kirk chuckled as he read the hasty transmission. Peter was right, he _could_ have mentioned that fact. He, of all people, knew that Spock often left out that little detail of his family life. Well, at least Peter had broken the ice with Sarek… or at least… got through the initial glare-of-death. It was good practice for him anyway.

* * *

><p>"His name is Soral," Peter said nervously.<p>

"I see," Lady Amanda smiled, "Well it can be difficult at first, for both of you, to get used to your unique habits. But, I speak from experience when I say it _is_ possible to reach a sort of… truce… on some issues."

"So how do I get him to at least talk to me?"

"Do you try?"

"Yes!... Well sort of… not really."

Amanda smirked, "Try talking about something that would interest him. What is he studying? What are his areas of expertise?"

"He's a Vulcan. He's an expert at everything."

"Not at Humans. You have to realize he is probably having as difficult a time understanding you, as you are understanding him. Maybe approach it from that angle. Try to learn a little more about where he's from."

When the transmission finally ended, Lady Amanda couldn't help but look over at her husband (who was apparently very interested in the Planetary Report, even though it was three days old).

"Your advice was sound," he said bluntly.

"Well, I've had a few years to figure that out," she walked over and smiled lovingly at the Ambassador. He looked up, setting the Planetary Report (still on page one, paragraph one) aside. "I am due to travel to Earth next week. Perhaps you would care to visit Captain Kirk's nephew in person to offer more advice."

"Wouldn't miss it," she grinned, "You might offer some advice to Soral."

"I have come to the conclusion that it is impossible to fully comprehend the mind of a Human," he said with dead seriousness, "Particularly Human Females."

Amanda chuckled, "He's probably figured out that part already."

"Indeed? I was never informed of that fact until after I married you."

"Admit it; you are grateful that you know someone you can never really place a mathematical formula on," she winked.

"It has been… intriguing."

* * *

><p>Peter had taken her advice, and now Soral was his new study project. He started with devouring all he could on Vulcan Culture. About two hours after he started <em>The Teachings and Words of Surak Vol I<em> he hated life.

"Great Nebula! I wish there was a _Vulcan for Dummies _Book."

Soral actually looked up from his studies and gave him a raised eyebrow. First expression he had seen the dude make.

"You know," Peter said, "Haven't you ever read a… never mind you probably haven't. I bet Vulcans don't even need those kinds of books."

"Why do you wish to know about Vulcan?"

"Well you know… thought it'd be nice to know… where you are coming from."

"Do you wish to know about the history, culture, or philosophy of Vulcan?"

"Uh… Culture I guess."

"Then I would suggest you discard that information, as it contains our philosophies, and instead attempt to find a book that discusses our cultural heritage."

Peter tossed the data-pad on his bed and huffed, "Why don't you explain it to me?"

"I am studying."

"Yeah… for next year! You've finished your homework for this entire semester."

Soral look over at him, "Why do you wish to hear it from me?"

Peter growled, "For crying out loud! My Uncle's best friend is a Vulcan! So there's got to be _something_ our societies share in common! Is it so bad to want to get to know the guy who shares a 12 by 12 room with me?"

"Vulcans do not have Best Friends."

"Tell that to First Officer Spock of the _USS Enterprise_. If you ever seen him and my Uncle together you'd rethink your whole philosophy on friendship! They are like… the most amazing thing! I don't even know how to describe it. But it's like Spock has what my Uncle doesn't and vice-versa and they somehow just… complete each other… or something. I don't know how to say it without making it sound weird, but that is the way it is."

Soral got very quiet then said, "It is possible you are basing your analysis by a Human schema."

"Oh you think so? Then why don't _you_ look up the Public Files on the _Enterprise_ Missions? Pay attention to how many times it is Spock and Kirk who end up beating the odds and kicking butt. THEN tell me that Vulcan and Humans can't be friends."

Soral seemed to be thinking something over. Then, to Peter's surprise, he sat aside his studying and pulled up the Mission Logs of the _USS Enterprise._ The two started with the Galactic Barrier Incident… and watched everything they could find until well into midnight.

* * *

><p><em>Spock,<em>

_Thanks for the help with Gravitation Fields. I actually sort of get it now. My Teacher was impressed anyways. So thanks._

_Yes, I am starting to understand Soral better. I don't know what he thinks of me. We started watching some of the Public Files on the Enterprise Missions. I was trying to prove that You and Jim work good as a team. He's finally starting to see it my way, I think. He said something about you two "embodying the spirit of IDIC."_

_Mind explaining what IDIC is?_

_Thanks again for all your help._

_-Peter_

_PS Your mom is sweet. She sent me some sort of Vulcan Cookie thing. Soral actually ate a few. Shockingly. They were pretty tasty. You're lucky you still have a mom.  
><em>

"Wow," Kirk said reading over the message, "That's… a nice compliment."

Spock was sitting with his fingers steepled, "I am… perplexed… by Soral's statement. Though I do agree with it. I am merely… curious… how he was able to deduce the nature of our rapport through the imprecise Public Records."

"I guess that is just something people pick up on. I mean you have to admit, most Vulcans wouldn't put up with (much less risk his life for) someone like me."

Spock pondered that, "True."

Kirk laughed, "Anyway, if it helps Peter and Soral at least attempt to understand one another, that is good enough for me. Now about this mission. Do we really have to wear protective clothing? I mean the stingers are only 6 inches long…"

* * *

><p>Ambassador Sarek hadn't set foot on Starfleet Academy's Campus before. He had not approved of Spock's decision to join Starfleet all those years ago, therefore he had never felt compelled to see the place.<p>

Quite a few students stopped their studying, recreation, and conversation as he walked past. He was quite used to being surrounded by silent stares, although he found the effect here was more striking than usual.

Lady Amanda smiled at them and continued walking slightly behind her husband. She eagerly took in all the details of the campus. This was where Spock had gone. He had walked those same sidewalks… likely with the same stunned silence following him… for years. She glanced over at her husband and wondered if he was thinking along those same lines. Judging by the way he kept glancing over at the building that had been Spock's Dorm, likely so.

* * *

><p>Peter was knee-deep in <em>The Chemistry of Gaseous Anomalies<em>, when he got the hasty text from Samantha:

_OMG LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW!_

He looked over. "Oh Crap!"

Soral glanced up.

"Hurry and help me clean!" Peter shouted, as he began scrambling across the room. He started shoving arm loads of pizza crusts, pop cans, and paper under his bed.

"Why should I endeavor to clean what is clearly your mess?"

"Because the Ambassador of Vulcan is about to walk RIGHT IN HERE!"

Soral's face actually took on a you-have-lost-your-mind look. Then he looked out the window. Both eyebrows reached his hairline.

"...Even if the Ambassador were to be coming to visit this particular room, which is highly improbable, it is still your mess. I need take no responsibility for-."

Peter grabbed a sack of potato chips and chucked it onto Soral's bed. Chips exploded everywhere.

Soral dove for the carnage and began hurriedly gathering up the chips. "This is your fault!" he said loudly and threw the chip bag back towards Peter, just as Sarek entered the room.

Should've locked the door.

Soral stood straight up and blurted something out in Vulcan. The Ambassador merely gave him a condescending look. Peter stared wide-eyed at the suspicious green color working it's way up Soral's face.

Lady Amanda was holding back a snicker. It would've been amusing to him, too, had it not been for the death-glare that was shot his direction.

"Mr. Kirk," Ambassador Sarek said plainly, "I wished to express my interest in your studies. I understand your Senior Project will be due in three months time. I have spoken with the President of Starfleet Academy and he has agreed to allow you to present your findings in a speech at the commencement ceremonies."

Peter's mouth dropped, "My… Senior Project?"

"You did say that you were studying Vulcan/Human Interactions."

"Uh… yes… I did… I am… Uh…"

"Then I look forward to hearing your report in three months. I have also arranged to have it broadcast to Vulcan. I think it should be most… interesting."

Peter swallowed, "Yes, sir."

With that the Ambassador left. Silence filled the room, broken only by the crunch of a potato chip as Soral took a step backwards.

"I. Am. Dead," Peter finally whispered.

Soral turned to him, "You have been in communication with the Ambassador of Vulcan prior to this?"

"Yeah… well I was trying to get to know you, and since you weren't helping out I thought I'd ask an expert on Vulcan-ness."

Soral stared hard into Peter's eyes. It was kind of creepy, that stare was so intense.

"Then you must work hard in your studies. This will be a very important speech."

"You're telling me!" Peter shouted, "Don't think you're off the hook in this. This whole mess started the day you moved in here. This is YOUR baby too!"

Soral raised an eyebrow then sat on his bed (after wiping away the last of the incriminating chips) "In that case, we shall begin with the concept of IDIC"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for all the Reviews. Seriously appreciate it. I will admit this little fic is outside my comfort zone. Had you hated it, I would have killed it faster than a red-shirted-nameless-ensign.

My first concern is I don't want this to be too cracky (a little crack is acceptable, I mean let's face it; even canon has some pretty wacked-out moments… Hippies in Space…)

Secondly, the fact that I broke my own rules and wrote in an OC (I seriously hate those, usually) has made me cringe a bit. So if you don't like him, tell me. If you do, tell me WHY.

I have attacked this mainly from Peter's viewpoint, but would you like to see Soral's more?

My last concern: not a ton of action. I admit that. That being said, I am also very good at incorporating random-out-of-blue danger. This is Star Trek. It is easy to do… "Oh look! Is that a Klingon? BANG!"

So what do you think? More action? Less action? Character Study? More Sarek/Amanda Flirting? Less? What do you like? I seriously want to know.

Thanks again!

* * *

><p>"Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. IDIC is the basis of Vulcan philosophy, celebrating the vast array of variables in the universe. In the Vulcan language, the term for IDIC is <em>Kolut-Shan<em>."

Peter paused and looked a question at Soral.

"_Kol-Ut-Shan"_ he corrected.

"_Kol-Ut-Shan_, Got it. Speaking of Infinite Combinations; I'm craving a Pizza. You want one? I could order you an all-veggie."

"The replicator should provide you with ample sustenance while we continue our research."

"But where's the fun in that?"

The comm. signal interrupted before Soral could respond.

"It's Spock, you want me to introduce you?"

Soral seemed... uncomfortable... by that idea. Peter logged that information away for later analysis… _Analysis? Goodness, he was starting to think like a Vulcan!_

"Hey Spock," Peter grinned.

"Greetings Peter. I trust sufficient time has past for you to have read the data I sent you."

"Yep, just going over it with Soral here. Soral, Come here and say "hi" to Spock."

Spock's lips twitched suspiciously as he watched young Peter leave the monitor and start whispering loudly at his companion. "Come on! He doesn't bite. Don't be shy."

"Vulcans do not experience bashfulness," he heard a voice reply.

Spock folded his hands and waited. He was curious if Jim's unique ability to get his way was hereditary...

Soral appeared on the screen, looking somewhat displeased.

...Apparently it was.

"Greetings," Spock began formally in Vulcan. Soral responded in kind.

Peter listened to the two rattle off complex Vulcan phrases at break neck speed. He was only catching bits and pieces of what they said. But logically _-Sheesh "logically?" any minute now his ears would start forming little points—_it made _sense _that they would be discussing what the two had researched so far.

He caught the word _Kol-Ut-Shan_ and could tell Spock had posed a question by the slight tilt of his head.

"_Ha_" Peter responded matter-of-factly. Two sets of Vulcan eyebrows went up.

"What?" Peter said shrugging, "Uncle Jim's been teaching me some words. None of which would really help in this conversation, but if I ever see a cute little Vulcan chick… Look out!"

Spock made a mental note to talk with his Captain about the foolhardiness of teaching a young hormonal teenager anything related to… that subject. In Vulcan or otherwise.

"And Bones has been teaching me some stuff to. Those words probably shouldn't ever be repeated in mixed company, though."

Spock decided then and there that he would do a systems-wide analysis of the computer files to ascertain just _how_ McCoy had learned those phrases.

An alarm sounded in the background.

"Fire drill," Peter groaned, "Sorry, will have to continue this later. I'll send you our rough draft tomorrow. _Rom-halan_"

Spock ended the transmission with a frown. Despite Peter Kirk's mischievousness reasons for learning Vulcan (another familial trait)… he had pronounced the phrases accurately. More accurately than most Human's could.

* * *

><p>"Fire drills are a useless waste of time," Peter grumbled as he made his way out of the building.<p>

"It does seem illogical to continuously require students to take a route which has only a 31.45% probability of actually being taken in the event of an emergency."

"You know… 67.83% of Statistics are made up."

Soral stared at him for a long time before finally raising an eyebrow and saying, "I believe the number is 68.83%"

Peter literally stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk. His mouth hung open for a full minute before he finally threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"That's going in our speech!"

* * *

><p><em>To: The Lady Amanda,<em>

_The items of use you sent have been utilized to our advantage._ (Sorry I'm still getting the hang of this High-Vulcan stuff. I'm sure that sentence is wrong somehow. What I mean to say is: Thanks for the care package. Soral ate all of the Plomeek soup so I didn't get to try much, but the sip I had was pretty good. I really liked the biscuit things.) _Your concern honors us. _

_Our Study Project is proceeding on schedule. Soral and I have been delving into the _Enterprise_ Mission Logs in order to illustrate our hypothesis that we have incorporated into the presentation._ (Goodness, this is exhausting. Vulcan sure is a wordy language isn't it?) _We have encountered some difficulty as the _Enterprise_ Mission Logs are often classified at a level beyond ours. Captain Kirk enabled us to achieve a Level 2 Security Clearance. This should accelerate our research greatly._

_Your communications have been a great asset to us. If both you and the Ambassador Sarek are amenable, we should like to quote you directly in our speech._ (Oh, Soral just looked over my shoulder and told me I worded that all wrong. I'd change it, but this part literally took me an entire hour to write. So this is what you get.)

_Your assistance has been prized_. (Soral just shook his head. Oops. How come there isn't a simple phrase for "Thanks we appreciate it"?)

_From: Peter Kirk son of George Kirk of Earth_

(P.S. That makes me sound important doesn't it? I kinda like this language. Although if the look on Soral's face is any indication, I apparently massacred this letter. Sorry!)

* * *

><p>Sarek's meditation was interrupted by the highly emotional racket coming from his wife. "Giggling" was the term generally used for that sort of noise. It was not an unpleasant sound in itself, but he did not appreciate his meditation being disturbed by it.<p>

He arose and found her reading the letter from Peter Kirk. She handed it to him as she wiped a tear from her eye.

After examining the contents, he could see why a Human might find it an amusing communication. Peter Kirk had used some rather… unique… wording in some places. The Earth Standard that was dispersed unevenly throughout added to the peculiarity of the correspondence.

"Peter Kirk shows a remarkable ability to pick up the essence of the Vulcan language, although his vocabulary is deficient," Sarek finally said.

"It reminds me of your first love letter to me," Amanda snickered with a twinkle in her eye.

"I do not recall ever having written a "love letter" as you word it. I had merely sought to make clear my intentions towards you. As we were a considerable distance apart, and were both distracted by our duties at the time, it seemed only logical to communicate through writing."

"Oh so _that_ was the reason. Well, as I recall, you had some difficulty with the Earth Standard wording."

"Perhaps your memory of the event is somewhat unclear."

"Perhaps," Amanda smirked as she made her way towards their room, "Why don't we read it? I still have it, you know."

Sarek frowned. Only a Human would keep something so trivial. Judging by the unseemly laugh that drifted out from the bedroom, the Lady Amanda hadn't kept it only for sentimental reasons.

* * *

><p><em>To: Peter Kirk Student Number: 8765592; Soral of Vulcan Student Number: 9982374<br>From: Security Clearance Administration, Starfleet Command  
>Re: Level 3 Clearance.<em>

_At the request of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, you have been granted Level 3 Security Clearance for all Mission Logs connected with the USS Enterprise, furthermore you have been granted full access to the Vulcan Historical Database for the purpose of Academic Research._

_Be aware that the information you uncover is classified and can not be shared with any third party without first writing to-_

"Blah Blah Blah they basically don't want us selling this stuff to the Romulans, but seriously! Can you believe it? We got access to some pretty Top Level stuff!"

Soral had to acknowledge that the unexpected authorization would be of benefit to their project.

Peter's smile faded for a moment, "I guess that means I need to send a communiqué to the Ambassador to… _acknowledge that we are utilizing his endorsement._ Did I say that right?"

Soral nodded then added, "It is not obligatory to send a communication to the Ambassador… however, it would be morally praiseworthy."

"In other words, it'd be nice."

Soral considered that before finally agreeing.

"Well you write it. I've made a fool of myself in front of the Ambassador one-too-many times!"

* * *

><p>Kirk read over the list of questions that he had been sent. When he had agreed to fill out a questionnaire for his nephew's Research Project, he hadn't imagined that the questions would be quite so… difficult.<p>

_#1 Why did you first befriend Spock?_

That was a topic meant for a 6 volume novel! Kirk rubbed his forehead and groaned. There were 20 Questions and he was already stumped by the very first one.

He was not surprised, moments later, to see a puzzled-looking Spock enter his quarters with a similar list.

"Maybe we oughtta answer each other's instead," Kirk said wryly.

"An interesting suggestion, Captain, how would _you_ explain the reasons for me befriending you?"

"Because I'm so charming."

Spock gave him a you-are-so-high-on-yourself look before saying, "Aside from the obvious difficulty of explaining why I never _thought_ of befriending you -because Vulcan's do not seek out such relationships; I then have to explain why I _did_ befriend you… despite the illogic and paradoxal nature of that attachment."

"I don't suppose we could just write "I don't know" as an answer?"

"Hardly an in-depth analysis, Captain."

Kirk sighed, "Okay… why did I first befriend you? Well… for one thing, everybody talked about you as "the Vulcan" and "the Scientist" but I wanted to know _you_. Who _is_ Spock? I can't really think of one specific reason I wanted to get to know you, but I just did. Maybe subconsciously I knew you would be good for me. You were someone I could trust implicitly. Or maybe it was because you were as alone as I was."

Spock steepled his fingers and pondered the weight of what Kirk said. It was a difficult concept to even comprehend, much less put into well chosen words to be used in a Senior Project that would be broadcast to Vulcan.

Something from long ago, a quotation from an Ancient Earth writer, worked its way into his thoughts. Without a word Spock wrote in the answer for each of them:

_I can say no more than because he was he, and I was I. ~Michel de Montaigne_

* * *

><p>Peter couldn't help but feel an incredible sense of… pride… as he watched the recording of Spock testifying his very firm belief in Captain Kirk's innocence.<p>

_"Human beings have characteristics, just as inanimate objects do. It is impossible for Captain Kirk to have acted out of malice. It is not his nature."_

As the events unfolded he was awestruck by the loyalty the entire crew showed.

"_Mechanically, the computer is flawless. Therefore, logically, its report of the Captain's guilt is infallible. I could not accept that, however."_

Soral had actually seemed surprised at that revelation. The fact that Spock basically disregarded logic because *something* told him that Kirk was innocent. ("His heart" Peter later wrote, which erupted into an hour long debate about figurative hearts vs. physical ones 'til they both agreed to differ) Whatever the cause, it didn't change the fact that Spock had essentially tossed logic out the air-lock in favor of Kirk.

Peter picked up his data-pad which was now brimming with information that he'd probably never sort out in his mind. It was one thing to watch a Vulcan and Human interact well together; it was another to do it yourself. Despite that fact that he was definitely starting to understand his roommate (or at least was getting pretty good at knowing which buttons he could push to annoy him or get his way) there definitely wasn't anything remotely like "friendship."

This whole report was going to be an absolute failure. He could handle a lousy grade, but the fact that all of Vulcan would be watching him squirm wasn't much comfort.

He glanced up at the monitor where Soral had pulled up the next Mission Log. Deneva.

"Hey uh…" he stammered, "I uh… am gonna go get some fresh air. You can go ahead and watch that without me… I already know what happened."

Soral gave him a slightly puzzled expression. Then said, _"As you wish."_

Peter left the room hurriedly. It wasn't so much that he _couldn't_ watch all that again. He hadn't had a nightmare about the place in quite some time, and according to the Psych tests (not to mention his own self-diagnosis) he had effectively "moved on" from the trauma. It was just… he didn't want to share such a personal time with someone… well with someone like Soral. Deneva was something you shared with someone you were close to. Someone who would understand and sympathize and not ask endless questions.

Peter kicked a rock out of his way. Stupid really. He was a Kirk! He ought to just sit and watch the thing with a stiff upper lip and prove that he wasn't some sniveling-emotional-wreck of a Human. He could answer Soral's endless string of questions without blinking. It wasn't like he would be the first Vulcan who ever got him to talk about it…

In the end, though, Peter simply texted Samantha. She quickly responded with an invitation to go out to a movie. He didn't have to think twice…

* * *

><p>Peter snuck through the hallway. He knew he had been out past curfew.<p>

Reason #38 on his _"Top 100 Reasons my Roommate Drives me Berserk" _List:  
><em>Even if nobody else sees you sneaking in past curfew, he will STILL mention it and WILL report it. No use trying to convince him otherwise.<em>

Peter was surprised to enter a completely darkened room. Normally Soral would still be up studying. He shuffled his way blindly forward, hoping he didn't step on something important, before he finally flopped on the bed.

"Peter?" Soral's voice whispered.

His eyes snapped open. He had never heard Soral use his first name like that. (Despite the fact that he had asked him to do so a million times)

"Yeah?"

"_I grieve with thee."_

Peter swallowed hard, "…Thank You."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what the big deal is," McCoy said as he took a swig of coffee, "I answered all of Pete's questions in about 20 minutes flat."<p>

"We were endeavoring to be _accurate_ in our answers, Doctor," Spock intoned heavily.

"Perhaps you could share your words-of-wisdom with us, Bones, since you are the expert," Kirk grinned.

The three were taking a leisurely breakfast in the Mess Hall before the next Cargo Run (although "cargo put-put-in-granny-gear" was a better description of what they'd be doing)

"I don't mind sharing my insights," Bones said casually. He pulled out a data-pad and began punching angrily at it until Spock carefully took it from him and accessed the correct file:

_#1 Why did you befriend Spock?_

What makes you think we're friends?

_#2 Why did you befriend Kirk?_

Would you REALLY want him as an enemy?

_#3 What qualities do you see present when Spock and Kirk work as a team?_

They're both accident-prone danger-magnets.

_#4 If you knew a Human who was planning on moving to Vulcan, what advice would you give him?_

Don't.

If that didn't work, I'd say: Bring lots of sunblock, a bottle of Jack Daniels, and a big ol' crate of chocolate.

Kirk choked on his coffee, and began to giggle to the point that crewmen on the other side of the room were turning to stare. Even Spock looked *slightly* amused.

"Poor Peter!"

* * *

><p>Peter and Soral hadn't mentioned the events of the previous night. When Peter accessed the Mission Logs he saw that every detail of the Deneva Incident had been thoroughly gone over, but everything had been closed so that he wouldn't have to read through it.<p>

They continued on to the next set of Missions without another word on the matter. He was grateful that he hadn't been asked a lot of questions.

Truthfully, Soral had seriously surprised him that night. He'd learned enough about Vulcan culture to know what that phrase meant. It wasn't something you said lightly like "Sorry" or "Pity" it went much deeper…

Maybe… he'd misjudged them both. He had been doing exactly what Soral had said all those weeks ago… he'd been basing his analysis of friendship on a Human schema.

Peter defined a "friend" as someone who would go places and do things with you. Someone who liked the same stuff you liked, and would help you out when you needed it. That was a Human ideal. He had never really asked what the Vulcan one was.

Course, that wasn't an easy question. He had already figured out that the initial response was, "Vulcans do not seek friendship." But even in that sentence he had missed something critical. "Do not _seek_" not "Do not _have_." There _was_ an answer there. He just had to ask the right question…

"Soral… if you were given the ability to create a being who would be your companion for life… I mean someone who'd travel with you, or study with you, or do whatever it is you'd like to do… What sort of qualities would you create? What kind of personality would you make?"

"You mean if I had the ability to create a "friend" for myself?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I have no desire or need for one."

"That's not my question. I asked if you _could_ create one, and you were _going_ to, what would that person be like?"

Soral closed his eyes (the Vulcan version of "hang-on-I'm-thinking")

"Loyalty. Trust. That person would logically need to have efficiencies that counterbalance my deficiencies."

"Woah hold it! You admit you have deficiencies?"

"All species and individuals do."

"What are yours?"

"… I… have difficulty understanding Humans… but in this regard you have helped me tremendously."

"I have?"

"Yes."

"Oh…So… do you trust me then? I mean to a point."

"… I would not trust you to arrive back here before curfew…"

_Knew he'd bring that up. #39 He never forgets ANYTHING_

"However… you have also shown by your actions and attitude that you have… higher standards… than I had initially anticipated… you have never given me any reason to _not_ trust you."

Oh…

"And… do you consider me to be… a loyal guy?"

"… Affirmative. Your Starfleet record indicates you have strong moral principles that you are dedicated to."

"So what you're saying is… I have qualities that counterbalance your deficiencies, you trust me, and you know I am loyal. By your own definition then… I am… your friend."

A very long pause followed before Soral finally said, "I wouldn't put it in quite those terms… but your conclusions are essentially… correct."

"I think… we're _finally…_ on to something here."

* * *

><p>Nerd Note: Vulcan words are from the net. Argue with those peoples if you dislike em. I admit "Ha" seems a weird way to say yes. Closest thing to hearing a Vulcan laugh though... Hmmmmmm...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** _Thank you for all the feedback! I am enjoying writing this (although it has been a challenge) more feedback is always appreciated. Also, I am going to be in Yellowstone this weekend so may not have a chance to update for a bit (Not sure if my cabin will have WiFi or not... sides it seems kind of wrong to be delving in a fanfic when I'm supposed to be enjoying Natural Wonders of Earth :) ) But I WILL finish this. Guaranteed. I'm OCD like that._

* * *

><p>"So how far have you gotten?"<p>

"Well, we've got a TON of data accumulated, but we still have only a rough outline of the topic. Wish it wasn't such a broad subject. It's easy to get bogged down in the details of it."

"I wasn't talking about _that_," Peter's buddy Tom rolled his eyes, "I mean your "_Top 100 Reasons my Roommate Drives me Berserk" _list. What number are you on?"

"Oh _that_… actually I haven't really thought of it in a while…uh… I think I was on 39 last time I checked. Wait. 40. I forgot: He made me go to bed last night because he said "you are showing signs of fatigue" which was okay… except I ended up sleeping right through your message about the frat party! Sorry about that, by the way, sounded fun."

"Man, if I were you, I would've told that Rabbit off a long time ago!"

"Hey!" Peter snapped, "Don't call him Rabbit! It's derogatory."

"_Derogatory?_ Dude! You're even starting to talk like him! One of these days you are gonna walk into class with pointed ears, talking like a word-dictionary-thing."

"You mean a Thesaurus? Cool your Thrusters; your just jealous cuz you had to look up the word "genre" after that pretty gal in Astrophysics asked about the music you like. A little vocab wouldn't kill you! Seriously man, if anyone could use a Vulcan roommate; it's you."

"Phhhhh! No Thanks! I got better things to do in my room than trip over a walking computer. Speaking of which, there's your pet project now."

Peter looked around the Cafeteria until he spotted Soral. It usually wasn't too hard to notice him in a crowd… considering most people gave him a wide-berth.

"Hey Soral!" he called waving him over.

His roommate approached stiffly.

"Why don't you join us?" Peter smiled.

"That would be agreeable," he replied and sat down gracefully.

"Uh…." Tom said, "I... gotta go… got stuff to do. Catch ya later Kirk."

Peter shook his head and continued to eat. He tried to ignore the awkward silence that had suddenly descended around them. He was grateful when he finally saw Samantha walk towards him.

"Hey," he grinned, "Wondered where you went."

"Sorry, had to clean up a mess we made in Biochemistry. Don't ask; it was nasty."

"You know Soral, of course."

Samantha smiled uneasily, "So... Uhm… Peter tells me you two have been going over the _Enterprise_ Mission Logs."

"Affirmative."

"Yeah… so… any good stories? That Captain Kirk seems pretty dishy."

Soral looked puzzled.

"She means he looks hot," Peter clarified.

"I do not recall there being any reports of environmental difficulties resulting in above-average temperatures. It is possible that his metabolism is such that-"

He groaned inwardly, "She means his appearance is attractive."

"I see."

"I can imagine he would be," Samantha stammered, "going by his nephew."

Soral frowned, "It is highly extraordinary that you have not seen an image of Captain Kirk before, as his records are easily accessible to the public."

_#41 He can kill a mood in 0.087 seconds._

"Uh," Peter felt his color rising, "There was a pretty cool mission where my uncle had to illogic a computer."

"That's interesting," Samantha responded (her face had gone three shades of red as well)

"If you are genuinely interested," Soral added, "we could provide you with a transcript of the entire process. There are also schematics available cataloging the systems failure. It is really quite fascinating."

"I bet," Samantha said dryly, "Hey uh… Pete I gotta go. Will see ya later okay?"

Peter had to physically sit on his hand to keep from slapping himself in the face.

"Perhaps a better choice of subject would have been Biochemistry?" Soral asked. He looked genuinely confused.

"No, you did fine. It wasn't so much the conversation it was… other things. She was working on a different _kind_ of chemistry… and the external factors just… didn't work right for her purpose."

"Explain."

"Uh… later okay? Not here."

Peter shifted uncomfortably and tried to ignore the snickers coming from the eavesdroppers around him.

_#42 He's a genius… but OMG he is naïve sometimes!_

* * *

><p><em>Peter,<em>

_I must first commend you on your progress in Vulcan. You are correct in your observation that it is a complex language with a profusion of terminology. You show a remarkable adaptability in your understanding, however. Have you considered a career in Xenolinguistics? _

_The question that you have raised is very pertinent to your topic. Regrettably, it is not an easy one to answer. _

_I shall endeavor to convey accurately what I have observed based on my personal experiences._

_You are right when you say that other Humans often behave strangely when a Vulcan is in their presence. This is due, in part, to some preconceived notions about us. For example: some have mentioned concern that I am "reading their minds" when in fact I neither could (due to the distance they placed between me) nor would! (I should hope, in your studies of our philosophy, that you understand the reasons for my forceful statement, and the level of… abhorrence we would place on any action of that nature.)_

_I have also observed that Humans tend to feel inferior when a Vulcan attempts interaction. You, yourself, have noted that you feel "stupid" when I must explain terminology or procedures to you. However, I find it intriguing that Humans often do not consider that a Vulcan has neither ego nor pride, and therefore would never compare himself to a species with natural deficiencies. _

_You asked if I have noted the reverse situation. I have only on occasion been witness to scenarios where there was but one Human present amongst a large gathering of Vulcans. I do recall one incident where a particularly dynamic Human entered the Vulcan High Council on matters of some urgency. The reaction of the crowd consisted of backing away to give her space. This was likely due to their (quite correct) assumption that the Human was likely to display physical violence at anybody who stood in her way. I have no other observations on this topic. Perhaps you could speak with Dr. M'Benga as he has had many years of experience working all-Vulcan settings._

_Your second question was regarding whether or not there is a marked difference in other's reactions to me when Kirk is present. The answer is yes. Some react with considerably less-ease than before. (Please note that this may be due to your Uncle's aura of protectiveness… he can be quite formidable) _

_However, I have also been able to utilize my friendship with Kirk in order to better acquaint myself with the crew. When Captain Kirk is with me, I find it easier to approach other Humans and engage in conversation. (Jim calls this being my "wingman" -although a somewhat archaic expression, the description is relatively accurate.) _

_Humans are very curious creatures, and some wonder what enables two such different species to "get along." I personally embrace such inquisitiveness as long as the motivation is to find truth, and not fuel some preconceived notion about the nature of the relationship._

_I hope that this information will be useful to you. I also offer my apologies that I have not yet returned a completed questionnaire… some of the answers are proving quite difficult to articulate comprehensively. This is due to the indefinable nature of the concepts. However, I am endeavoring to be as accurate as possible, and will send you my conclusions in a timely manner. I have enclosed my completed answers thus far._

_Live Long and Prosper,_

_Spock_

* * *

><p>Sarek arrived at his home exactly 10.8 minutes late. The traffic had become particularly congested en route. After having spent the past 18.7 hours engaging in intense diplomatic debates, his body was indicating it needed nourishment and rest.<p>

He opened the door, his senses perplexed by the noticeable absence of any aroma indicating that his wife had been cooking.

"Amanda?"

"Oh! Goodness!" His wife exclaimed; She was seated on the couch surrounded by holo-vids, pictures, and letters, "I lost track of the time. So sorry, I could heat up some leftover Klitanta k'forati-mun for you. Or you can replicate something."

Sarek had learned long ago that when given the option of something Amanda had cooked, or the replicator, the most advantageous choice was the former.

"Klitanta k'forati-mun"

Amanda smiled and scurried to the kitchen. Sarek eyed the mess she had left behind her.

Curious, he picked up a holo-pic of their wedding day.

"Goodness I look so young there," Amanda sighed as she returned with a food tray, "Sorry the kitchen table is cluttered. You get to eat Human style tonight."

Sarek gave her a reprimanding gaze, then sat himself on the couch, "Why have you littered my home with these?"

Amanda shot him a warning look then said evenly, "This _research_ is to help Peter Kirk with the project that you thrust upon him."

"I did not order him to take on the project, and the topic was of his own design."

"True, but he had hardly expected to have his observations be broadcast to all of Vulcan! Have you any idea the amount of stress you just placed on him?"

Sarek assumed the question was of the peculiar variety where _not_ answering was the only method of preventing an intense debate. He decided to change the topic of conversation.

"How are these… records… to be used in Mr. Kirk's lecture?"

"Oh, don't worry, nobody will see our honeymoon pictures" Amanda winked, "I got those out to help me… remember."

"You have proven many times, my wife, that your recollection of our wedding day is flawless."

"I was seeking to recall details that are… emotional in nature. Peter has asked about how other Vulcans react to… us. I needed to… freshen… the memory of how others had behaved towards me in the beginning."

"Regarding the reaction of my peers, I do recall being required to answer some rather impertinent questions regarding the logic of my decision."

"On both sides," Amanda said wryly, "You do realize that my father begged me to reconsider even on the day of?"

"I was aware of that fact. As I recall, he threatened me with physical harm if I ever caused you emotional pain."

"And I was given a very long and cold stare by T'Pau when I showed up in my wedding dress."

"If memory serves, I had alerted you to that possibility."

"I still maintain it was the right thing to do. If you had wanted an all-Vulcan wedding you should have picked a different bride."

"I was not personally against your choice of attire; I had merely stated that others would likely find your wardrobe… somewhat out of place."

"You liked the dress and you know it."

"I agree that the garment suited and enhanced your natural features."

Amanda blushed as she picked up another photo, "I don't think I realized just how conspicuous I was, until after the ceremony."

"It was unfortunate that you had not discussed the tradition of "the bouquet toss" with me, prior to attempting it."

Amanda snickered, "It was also unfortunate that T'Pau didn't duck."

She eyed the photo of the formidable Vulcan; mouth set, eyes stern, with a small Orchid leaf clinging to her hair. How the photographer had managed to get that candid shot was a mystery. Why T'Pau hadn't ordered it destroyed, equally as inscrutable.

"I remember feeling like everything I did was being analyzed. I was the strange anomaly, and everyone wanted to know _what_ you had seen in me."

"A very Human interpretation."

"Well…" she smiled, "It's gotten easier over the years. I think the entire galaxy has figured out that Ambassador Sarek married a Human for incomprehensible reasons. Now your colleagues put up with me pretty well."

"A reasonable description of how our contemporaries regard you. Nevertheless, I do not see how this conversation is related to Mr. Kirk's analysis."

"Why don't you ask him?"

Sarek paused his eating… perhaps it _was_ time to check on the progress of Kirk's report.

* * *

><p>Soral returned from his Advanced Gravitational Mathematics class to find his roommate asleep at his desk. He was slumped over in a non-ergonomic position, and his head had rested on top of a stack of data chips.<p>

He considered rousing Kirk, for the purpose of discussing their latest communiqué from the Lady Amanda, but thought better of it. He had learned that Humans tended to be less than sociable when awaken from obviously much-needed sleep.

As the data he wished to analyze was currently being used as Peter's headrest, he decided to utilize his spare time for meditation. As he prepared, his thoughts turned towards the surprising discovery regarding his roommate's past. That a Human child had gone through such a traumatic experience and yet emerged relatively unscathed (despite not having any advanced mental discipline) was… remarkable. There was perhaps more to Humans than he had first anticipated. Their resilience was… intriguing.

As he reclined on the bed, his thoughts were disturbed by a familiar _crunch_. A quick search under his mattress lead to the discovery of a half-eaten potato chip bag.

Revision: though there were _some_ aspects of Humans that he found captivating, there were _many_ behaviors that he would prefer to ignore.

* * *

><p>Peter Kirk woke with a start to a soft buzz next to his head.<p>

_Incoming Communication from Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan_

Peter combed his fingers quickly through his hair, and tried to work up some spit to cover over the tell-tale hoarseness of having been caught sleeping.

"Ambassador Sarek," he croaked out.

"Mr. Kirk. I would like to inquire as to the progress of your studies."

"Uh… *cough*… we have got a lot of data and a rough outline."

"I would be interested in seeing the information you have compiled thus far."

Even though it was *sort of* a request, the way the Ambassador said it made it obvious that is was pretty much a command.

"Yes, sir." Peter scrambled over the data chips that he'd somehow managed to fall asleep on. _Hope there isn't a weird mark on my cheek._

He hastily plugged the disc in.

"Sending now… OH CRAP! NO!"

Soral was jolted from his meditation by the sudden outburst from his roommate. He jumped up, "Kirk?"

"AMBASSADOR! That is the wrong file!" Peter shouted at the screen, "Please disregard, I am sending the correct one now."

It was too late. Ambassador Sarek's face took on an incredibly… expressionless… look as the file filled the screen:

_Top 100 Reasons my Roommate Drives me Berserk_

Soral stood behind Peter and read the list in one glance.

"I have serious reservations about your project, Mr. Kirk," Sarek said heavily, "I remind you that this will be broadcast live to Vulcan. I want an updated report in 2 days time. Ambassador Sarek Out."

It was then Peter realized that the subject of his blunder was standing right behind him.

"Listen, Soral… it was just a joke. You know; stupid Human humor. There really aren't 100 things you do to annoy me. Honest."

"I did observe that your list had only reached #45."

He felt his tempter rise, "Look! You aren't exactly the easiest roommate to have alright? So I made a list to keep me from strangling you! Is that such a crime?"

"If you will excuse me," Soral said plainly, "It is apparent that the Ambassador wishes for a comprehensive outline of the presentation. I shall be in the library attempting to compile the analyses. I suggest you catalogue the data that was sent to you this morning."

Soral left the room abruptly. Peter waited 'til he was certain there was nobody in earshot before letting loose with every profane word he knew.

* * *

><p>"So basically, I made a complete <em>blongia<em> of myself in front of the Ambassador, and now Soral is giving me more of a cold shoulder than usual."

Captain Kirk listened quietly as his nephew vented. Spock sat to the side of him, staring intently at the wall in thought.

"Peter," Kirk said calmly, "You made a mistake. That's what Humans… and Vulcans… do sometimes. It happens to the best of us. That being said, you probably have offended Soral a tiny bit."

"Jim, it's not like I hurt his _feelings_ or anything! This is a Vulcan we are talking about!"

"Peter… what do your instincts say?"

"That I just blew this whole thing up higher than a solar flare."

"Eloquent, but inaccurate," Spock interrupted, "the damage done is not irreparable. You will find that Vulcans can have a rather… forbearing… nature when it comes to Human error."

"If I go and apologize, I know exactly what he'll say _"Apologies are not necessary. I have no emotion; therefore I am not subject to feeling hurt. To be offended by such trivial matters is neither logical nor practical."_ Trust me. I know the guy. So really, what's the point?"

"The point is," Kirk raised his voice, "YOU are kicking yourself over this. You made a Human error, now you need to find a Vulcan solution."

"Like what? Tell him that it is _logical_ to forgive me?"

"Look, this is something you two have to work out yourself. Spock and I can't help you here."

Peter groaned, "Not what I was hoping for… I seriously don't see how I can dig my way out of this one. Bet you've never _gluhoyed_ yourself as bad as I just did."

Spock's face appeared on the screen, "Peter. In all interactions the probability of causing or receiving offense is 67.34. When you factor in the differences in culture, emotional make-up, and language; the factor is increased by a further 70.86%"

"You two ever… you know… mess up like I did?"

"On occasion…" Spock intoned slowly, "I have spoken or behaved in a manner differing with what Captain Kirk would have preferred. And he has likewise done so with me. In all instances, communication and acceptance of our own fallible nature enabled us to move past the quandary."

Peter sighed, "If you say so…"

* * *

><p>Soral returned to their room 1.34 minutes before curfew. Kirk was not there. Typical.<p>

He had managed to create a more detailed overview of the presentation. However, he had to acknowledge that there were significant gaps in the information. He felt peculiarly exhausted. Further exertion could be postponed until tomorrow.

Soral felt under the mattress once more, not desiring to have another one of the Human's surprises disturb his rest. His fingers grasped a data-pad and pulled it out…

_100 Reasons why a Vulcan makes the BEST roommate:_

_#1 They're clean. They never leave a mess anywhere, and you know their side of the room is sanitary. _

_#2 They can make the Teacher's Pet look like an idiot._

_#3 They are BRILLIANT and yet they never brag about it._

_#4 They make you study hard_

_#5 They inspire you to continually work to improve yourself_

_#6 They make pleasant sounds in their sleep_

_#7 They respect your privacy_

_#8 They understand when you want to be left alone_

_#9 They know when you want them to stay and help_

_#10 They can fix a crashed computer better than the tech-guys_

…

_#100 They are forgiving… (I hope)_


	4. Chapter 4

Soral had been anticipating some sort of apology from his roommate. He had long ago observed that Humans had an inherently strong desire for atonement. However, he had been wholly unprepared for the unorthodox, and remarkably observant, method Kirk chose to make amends.

The complication now arose of how to acknowledge Peter's efforts. This was particularly difficult as Kirk had not yet returned to their room, despite the fact that it was 1 hour and 23 minutes past curfew. He realized that this particular situation was wholly beyond his understanding. It was disconcerting dealing with Humans, particularly this one.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice outside, "Hey! You there. Name?"

"Peter Kirk, Sir."

"You are out well past curfew, young man, care to explain?"

"I… uh… was just getting some fresh air. Thought I'd gaze up at the stars. You know... think about my future and such."

"Uh-huh… and the lipstick on your cheek?"

"I know you won't believe this, but that has honestly been there for a while."

"According to my record here, you have already been given two warnings about violating curfew. Regulations clearly state that after the third, a stern reprimand and punishment are in order. Pity… I understand you were supposed to represent your class at the ceremony in a couple of weeks."

Peter felt his heart drop to the ground. As if it wasn't bad enough that he'd ticked off the Ambassador and insulted his roommate, now it was looking like the speech would be called off. All thanks to that stupid list that he should've—

"Kirk," Soral approached out of the shadows, "I was becoming concerned. You did say you had stepped out for just a moment."

"Uh… yeah…." Peter stammered, "Sorry… uh the Officer here thinks I have broken curfew. I tried to tell him I'd just stepped out for a breath of fresh air."

"If I may," Soral faced the Security Officer, "My roommate _requires_ light exercise in an oxygen rich area. Our quarters do not meet such requirements."

"I see," the officer said slowly, "Well… you're going to need permission from Security if you want to do that again. I suggest you both return to your room."

"Thank you, sir. I will get that permission, sir," Peter stammered.

He turned and followed Soral back inside. They were silent until the door shut.

"Holy Surak! You lied!"

"I did not create any fabrication. It is a fact that Humans require light exercise and an oxygen rich environment in order to function effectively. Furthermore, you have stated in the past that you were "stepping out for a moment" thus my words were accurate."

"Man… you ought to be a Lawyer or a Diplomat."

Soral had truthfully never considered those possibilities, as both career courses would involve close association with Humans in intense emotionally-charged situations. He found it curious that Peter considered him capable of such a profession.

"Well…" Peter shuffled awkwardly, "Thanks… if it hadn't been for you I'd likely be dealing with detention, and the possibility of being drummed out of giving the speech… and after all the hard work we've put into it… well... it'd be a shame if it got ruined now… wouldn't it?"

"Indeed," Soral's mind raced for the correct words, "We should both endeavor to avoid any actions that might inhibit our progress. There is a great deal of value to be gained from our studies."

He was uncertain if he'd expressed himself correctly, but judging by the way Kirk's muscles visibly relaxed, the meaning had been understood.

* * *

><p><em>Everythings a lot better now. Sent the Ambassador our outline and he said it was "interesting" and that he thought we had made "remarkable progress for so short a time." Whatever that means. At least this time he didn't look at me like I was Le'matya poop. <em>

_Soral's been helping me with some of my Chemistry homework so that we have more time to fine-tune our report. Oh… he just said "your wording gives the impression that I am enabling you to cheat" (Does Spock read over your shoulder like that?) _

_For the record: it's not cheating because he never gives me the answers. In fact, he usually just re-teaches the whole blasted subject to me, and then *sometimes* I get the answer right. (There he should be happy) Yes, I know it's an emotion. (Sorry that was for him, not you. This reading over the shoulder thing would be #48 on a certain list if I hadn't deleted it for obvious reasons)_

_Tell Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu "Hi" for me. I know I've been bad at corresponding with everyone, but you know why._

_Soral just told me I've spent too long typing to you so will say bye for now._

_-Pete_

Kirk chuckled to himself, causing a few members of the bridge crew to turn their heads quizzically. He glanced over at Spock and answered his unspoken question with a slight nod.

Everything was going just fine.

* * *

><p>"Peter," Soral said, "There has been a recent addition to the Enterprise Mission Logs. It was once Classified 5, but has been lowered to 3."<p>

"Cool! Wonder why it changed?"

"Likely the information contained has become outdated and obsolete."

"Well, pull it up then."

Peter leaned closer to the screen. The file was labeled _"The Enterprise Incident" _Although some of the information was still censored; the overall gist of it involved espionage and theft. No wonder if had been Classified 5! Apparently whatever it was Kirk and Spock had gone for was no longer considered that hush-hush.

An image appeared a moment later.

"Good Lord!" Peter shouted, "My Uncle makes an _UGLY_ Vulcan!"

"I believe his appearance was meant to be Romulan."

"Same difference; no offence. But my word! That's just… wrong! On so many levels. Think he got thick enough eyebrows? Oughta show that to Samantha, see if she thinks _that_ look is dishy."

"If your outburst is any indication of the effectiveness of the facade, I assume the disguise fulfilled its purpose."

"No kidding," Peter laughed, "Hey… do you think I'd make a good Vulcan?"

"Negative."

"No. No! Not like as a person… heck I admit, I'm too expressive for that kind of thing. I meant _looks_ wise. Think I'd look good with pointed ears?"

"I can offer no opinion on the matter, as I have never understood the Human standpoint of attraction."

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't have opinions on appearance. You going to tell me you haven't noticed some of the girls around here? Admit it; some of them are pretty hot."

"Observing that a person is aesthetically pleasing is different than what you are implying."

"Touché… but seriously if I donned some pointed ears would I be as butt-ugly as my Uncle in that picture? Or do you think I could pull it off?"

"It is difficult to visualize."

Peter got quiet for a moment. Soral had learned that silence from his roommate was often a prelude to an irrational outburst or action that would likely be a cause of considerable-

"I've got an idea!"

* * *

><p>"You want a WHAT?" Bones nearly choked on his (purely medicinal) Bourbon.<p>

"Well, how hard would it be? Could Soral do it?"

"Let me get this straight; you want me to send you a Do-it-yourself cosmetic surgery kit?"

"Well… no… that sounds scary. Look, I just need some pointy ears and some eyebrow extensions. How hard can that be?"

"Peter… I appreciate you getting along with your roommate and all… but uh… that's taking things a _little_ far don't you think?"

"It's not _permanent_, Bones. Sheesh! I need something _temporarily_. Course if the chicks dig it, then I might come back for something a little more—"

"I won't have _any_ part of it if you do! That being said, I think I can send you something idiot-proof enough for you and Soral to figure out. Don't go crazy with the skin grafts ok?"

"K, Thanks Bones!"

McCoy ended the transmission and poured himself another glass. He knew he'd need it; the paperwork he'd have to fill out on this little "care package" was likely to kill him.

* * *

><p>"Well… what do you think?"<p>

Soral studied the figure that sat across the room. What had been Peter's face, was now almost completely unrecognizable. He sat stoically with a carefully trimmed and waxed eyebrow raised. Words were inadequate.

"That good, huh?"

"It is… different."

Peter laughed, which only served to increase the bizarreness of the scene.

"If our experiment is to be truly accurate, you must learn to control your burst of emotions."

"Poker Face. Got it."

Peter frowned and tried to concentrate on not smiling. Difficult to do, considering his friend looked like he'd swallowed a spider.

"_If you would endeavor to control the expressiveness of your face,"_ Peter clipped out in Vulcan, _"It would aid me in my efforts to not respond with emotion."_

Soral's face instantly took on a completely stoic appearance. _Dang he was good at that. _

"So," Peter said, "I don't suppose I could convince you to hide your ears under a hat and walk around smiling."

"No."

"Thought not. In that case, we just get my side of things, which is fine since this was my idea anyways. Ok… I'm gonna need a name. Give me one."

"Se'tek"

"Se'tek? Cool. I like that. He some famous Vulcan I haven't learned about yet?"

"My brother."

"Your brother's name… sure he won't be offended?"

"Se'tek _was_ my brother's name. He died 12.8 years ago."

"Oh… I'm… Sorry…"

"Your behavior, on occasion, reminds me of him… and in your current state the resemblance is… striking."

Peter cleared his throat than said in perfect Vulcan, _"I am honored."_

* * *

><p>Sarek had his first experience with a Human "gasp" when he had asked Amanda to marry him. He had been alarmed at her sudden need for oxygen, and had frantically endeavored to deduce the reason for her body's sudden convulsion. 2.5 seconds later a smiling, tearful, and laughing Amanda answered in the affirmative and then explained that she had "gasped." The cause was not so much a physical response, but rather an emotional one. He determined then and there to rid her of the habit.<p>

On their wedding day, when an unfortunate misunderstanding in customs resulted in T'Pau being attacked by his wife's botanical arrangement, he discovered that his efforts to eradicate the "gasp" from Amanda's habits had failed.

After some medical research he ascertained that the response was largely autonomic, and therefore he ceased attempting to try and control the frequency of them. After years of marriage, he had learned to completely ignore them, particularly when he drove the Vulcan-Only Airway.

Suddenly, he found himself being jolted into action by the unexpected and very loud *GASP!* that came from his wife. Sarek hastened into the main room where he found Amanda with her hand pressed against her mouth. There were tears in her eyes. This could mean either tragic news or—

Amanda started to laugh, loudly.

Sarek approached the viewscreen and was initially puzzled. A young Vulcan male was speaking. He was about to give his wife a very stern reminder that she needed to exercise proper decorum, when the Vulcan smiled.

"_Hello, Sarek. Did you recognize me?"_

"… _Mr. Kirk."_

"_Affirmative."_

"_Your Vulcan is impressive."_

"_You honor me."_

"_I assume there is a reasonable explanation as to why you have altered your appearance."_

"_Experiment."_

"_Indeed. I will be in anticipation of your results."_

"_They will be sent in 5.3 hours…_ don't time it; I just made that number up."

Amanda let out another laugh.

When the transmission at last ended Sarek found himself… quite stunned. Had Mr. Kirk not smiled, he would likely have not realized the image before him was Human. Peter had spoken flawlessly.

* * *

><p>PeterSe'tek, walked next to Soral around the campus. The effect was interesting. Students who had been walking on the sidewalk cut across the grass to avoid passing them. Many who glanced up instantly averted their eyes. Some just stared, as if he were stark naked.

"Great," he heard the voice of Tom say nearby, "Now there's _two_ of em!"

Peter turned and approached him, "Greetings. My name is Se'tek."

"Where's Peter?" Tom sneered, "I should think he'd be tagging along with you two Rabbits."

It was all he could do to keep from punching Tom. Soral stepped slightly closer to him. Poker face… right.

They continued their walk across the grounds. Peter caught a glimpse of Samantha out of the corner of his eye. If he could just keep from blushing…

"Greetings, my name is Se'tek."

"Oh…" she stammered, "Hi… you must be a friend of Soral's."

"We are acquainted."

"You're new?"

"Affirmative, I arrived today."

"Little late in the Semester…"

"I am here as a Visitor."

"Oh… think you might want to study here then?"

"Affirmative."

"Well that'd be… uhm… you met Peter Kirk yet?"

"No."

"Oh… well you should… I don't know where he is right now but… he'd like to meet you probably… he's been working with Soral on a report about Vulcan/Human interactions ..."

"I see."

Samantha shuffled nervously then mumbled something about being late for class and dashed off. That was different. She was normally a pretty outgoing girl. Peter walked back to Soral and the two continued towards the Transportation Stop.

There was a large crowd waiting for the shuttle to arrive. The two approached, and people instantly started to shuffle away from them. Even some of the Teachers had managed to work their way backwards.

He decided to take the bull by the horns.

"Greetings, my name is Se'tek."

Professor Murrey (his Spacial Mathematics Teacher) cleared his throat, "Hello. I haven't seen you around before."

"That is correct. I am considering applying here."

"Well… *cough*… we would be honored to have another Vulcan in our class. Soral here is uh… good at keeping me on my toes... corrected me about the PH2 Formula the other day… he was right, of course. Yep… always checks my work."

Well that was awkward. What was a Vulcan supposed to say to that? What was a _Human_ supposed to say to that?

"Hello, my name is Sally Anderson," his Biology teacher interrupted.

"Greetings."

"If you and Soral are planning to tour the city, I suggest you try "The Sandpiper." It's a restaurant just 2 blocks South of Stop #103. They serve all Vegetarian there."

"A logical suggestion, Thank You."

"Your Welcome," she beamed, "I'm a Vegetarian too, so I know how it goes trying to find a decent meal."

Well… at least not _every_ Human acted like a total weirdo around a Vulcan.

The shuttle arrived, and the usual stampede of people rushed for the best seats. Soral worked his way over to an empty row and sat down. Se'tek followed suit.

"_Sit up straight,"_ Soral said in Vulcan.

"_Yes, Mother."_ Peter retorted, and then straightened up. Poker face.

The shuttle filled up quickly to the point where there were no seats left except for the one next to Se'tek. Two more students jumped on board. It didn't take a genius to read the expression on their faces. They hovered over the two Vulcans and the empty space before finally opting to stand at the front of the shuttle instead.

Peter would have felt disgusted, except for the fact that he wasn't even sure if _he_ would have sat down. After all, Vulcans had issues with personal space and such…

"_Do you wish to find sustenance?" _Soral asked.

"_Yes. We can try the restaurant the Professor suggested."_

Even the conversations around them died down when people heard the Vulcan phrases. Peter had to admit, were it not for the fact that he _did_ understand Vulcan; he would likely have assumed they were complaining about Humans or something along those lines. Guess that was just Human nature to assume that if you can't understand the message, it must naturally be about you. Stupid.

The two were the only ones to get off at Stop #103. Soral reminded Peter which way was South and, after some searching, they at last found the restaurant.

They had been seated about 10 minutes before a server finally approached with menus. She didn't say much. Didn't even ask if they wanted something to drink. A few minutes afterwards a Human couple entered and sat nearby them. The server approached the couple and did the whole routine. She offered drinks and smiled and was overall a really nice gal. She returned to their table with a grim face, "Water to drink?"

"_Is it always like this?"_ Peter asked.

Soral looked up from the menu_, "Generally, yes."_

"How the heck do you put up with it?" Peter whispered.

"_You are revealing your emotions; I suggest you hold this conversation until this charade is over."_

Peter shook his head slightly then returned to the menu. The server returned to the Human couple with food already in hand.

"Hey!" He whispered, "We were here first!"

"_Se'tek, I suggest you refrain from making a scene. You are already receiving some suspicious looks from others around us."_

"_I'm going to address the matter."_

"_If you think it necessary, but a Vulcan does not waste effort on such a trivial offense."_

"Excuse me," Peter said, "We wish to order now."

"Okay," the server said with a grimace, "In a second."

In a second? Really? Peter was just about to tear off his ears and give the server a piece of his mind when a he felt Soral's hand touch his arm.

"_It is of little importance. If you wish, we can attempt to find a better eating establishment."_

"_I agree. Let's go."_

As the two wandered through the streets people continued to give them a wide berth.

"You know," Peter finally whispered, "I had no idea… that it was like this for you."

"_You must remember that your interpretation of their actions is being influenced by your own emotions. However… I have, on occasion, found the behavior of Humans to be… difficult."_

"_On behalf of my entire race, I apologize._ You can call us jerks if you want to. Frankly, we probably deserve it."

"_You forget, Se'tek, that if you were a Human in an all Vulcan setting you would likely consider my race to be_… jerks."

"Hey! Who you calling a jerk!" a rough voice shouted.

Peter turned towards the sound. There was a rough looking group of men loitering by an alleyway.

"We were not talking to you," Se'tek said simply. They tried to walk away.

"Hey Rabbit!" A particularly large guy approached, "I hear you Vulcans are a peaceful race."

"That is correct."

"Then tell your nice little buddy there to hand over his Data-Pad and you'll still have peace."

"I take it you are trying to threaten us, and no you can not have the Pad," Soral said simply.

The large guy reached in his coat and pulled out a knife, "Is your blood really green?"

Before Peter had time to remember that he was supposed to be acting like a Vulcan, and not a Kirk, he had grabbed the guy's hand and wrenched the knife free.

The man angrily punched Peter square in the jaw and he went down in a heap.

"Thought Vulcan's were supposed to be strong!" He jeered. There was a tremendous yell and instantly the gang was upon them. Peter started throwing punches right and left, utilizing every trick that his Uncle had taught him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Soral grappling with one of the larger guys. A moment later the man fell to the ground unconscious.

Peter had been so distracted by seeing the legendary Vulcan-nerve-pinch (for the first time ever!) that he didn't see the glint of silver come down on him.

He roared in pain as he felt the knife plunge into his arm.

Soral charged into the group. There was a pile of three men on top of him instantly, but he tossed them aside as if they were toys. He stood over top of Peter with a look that would have made Sarek himself cringe.

"Back off!" he shouted.

"Hey," one of the youngest in the group yelled, "That guy's blood is red."

"Leave. Now," Soral whispered. It was a scarier sound than when he yelled. The group hesitated only .03 seconds before they scattered.

* * *

><p><em>I'm evil. I know. Sorry. There is a possibility I can crank out the next Chapter before I leave tomorrow. But if not I promise that when I get back you'll have an extra-long epic chapter to make up for this cliffie :)<em>

_The Episode I was referencing with regards to Kirk's "Vulcan" disguise is "The Enterprise Incident." And yes... I think his make-up is BUTT UGLY in that Episode. Personal Opinion._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N After having spent the weekend in Yellowstone, I would just like to mention: We live on an AWESOME planet._

_Sorry again for the cliffhanger. But now I can give you some epic-ness to make up for it. No promises on this, I got the Plague (fortunately AFTER I got back) so I feel like I've been hit by a shuttlecraft going warp 10 and my brain is floating in gunk. The good news is; I'm stuck in bed. Thus I can probably crank out quite a bit (if the meds don't knock me out) So hopefully I can supply you with enough chapters to make up for my little hiatus. _

_And yes, I DO know where our boys are going in this fic. Gonna be a bit Pete-n-Soral-centric for a bit, but we'll see our favorite crew later on._

_Reviews would make me *cough gag sneeze* feel a lot better about being *cough* stuck in bed._

_Also, forgot to mention in last chapter: the idea for the Vulcan disguise came from __Aashlee Elizabeth__ let's give her a hand for a brilliant suggestion which I promptly stole and ran with *claps*._

* * *

><p>Peter's mind couldn't quite come to terms with the figure before him. He had seen his roommate look somewhat "ticked" before, (like the time he had "borrowed" Soral's jacket and promptly lost it somewhere in San Francisco) but the Vulcan version of "ticked" was usually just a hard stare and a slight frown followed by mumblings that contained the words "Human senselessness."<p>

This was completely different.

His roommate's face held no expression, but his eyes looked like they could bore a hole through Tritanium. He was breathing heavily, with his fist clenched. Peter could almost feel the waves of power that Soral was holding in tight control. He had known Vulcans had once been a violent warrior species, but he'd always had trouble imagining it… until now.

Soral knelt down beside him.

"You are injured," his said in clipped words.

"S'Ok, just got some skin I think."

Soral as good as said "do you think I'm stupid?" with the look he leveled at him. He tore open Peter's sleeve oblivious to the shocked looks he was receiving from passersby.

Laceration approximately 3 inches deep, blood flowing freely from the wound. A Human Peter's age and weight could likely only lose 3 pints before the injury proved fatal. He tore off a strip of his uniform and wrapped Peter's arm. The blade was no doubt contaminated. Infection was highly possible.

"We must get you to a Medical Facility."

"Just Academy Medical, don't wanna go to hospital," Peter gritted his teeth as he struggled to stand up. Soral steadied him with one hand,

"I'll manage. It's just my arm, not my legs."

The two began to walk slowly back. Soral refused to acknowledge the astonished looks the two received as they made their way to the nearest Transport Terminal.

Peter swallowed down another wave of nausea, and wondered if Soral was aware that he was 89% likely to be puked on. If he was, he clearly chose to ignore it.

They at last reached the Transportation Terminal. Unfortunately, the late hour ensured that there was a long line waiting to use it. Soral marched undaunted to the front, ignoring the grumbles and swearing shot his way.

"My friend is injured, we need an Emergency Transport to Starfleet Academy. Coordinates 000.3.4967."

The Transporter Chief blinked at the sight of this Vulcan and his "friend" who had pointed ears, a green tinged face, and a red stained arm. A question died on his lips as Soral stepped forward and said crisply, "Now." He motioned for them to step on the platform, and wrote off the incident as one of life's little mysteries.

Ooo

"Well let's see it," Bones said leaning in to the viewscreen.

Peter unwrapped his arm and showed off the rather nasty looking gash.

"You're a Kirk alright," Bones frowned, "But if you actually take your hypo-regimen like you're supposed to, it won't scar."

"You sure you're alright?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Peter sighed replacing his bandage, "Just fighting some red tape over the whole thing."

"Surely Starfleet Academy is not holding you or Soral responsible for the unfortunate incident," Spock stepped in.

"Well… they are. Actually they are more upset that I wandered around the campus as a Vulcan. I think they're worried I'll mention something that'll embarrass them. Tomorrow I get called to the carpet for a long lecture on Vulcan/Earth Relations and how my actions could have far reaching consequences… yeah it's a mess."

"What about Soral?" Kirk asked.

"I told them the whole thing was my idea, and he had just tagged along to keep me out of trouble. They should leave him alone."

"Well," Kirk said, "I've done much worse and I'm still around. Just be honest and straightforward. Take the lecture, and then move on."

"Yeah… I seriously don't need any more crap to happen right now. We got a Training Cruise in two days, finals on Friday, not to mention the Ambassador is breathing down my neck about this speech. And now I got to tell him that I may or may not get to give it because I had the audacity to try and be a Vulcan for one day."

"Just try to get some rest, things will look up tomorrow," Jim said.

"And if they don't; I'll personally sign a Medical Statement saying you need a weeks vacation on Risa," Bones piped it.

"That'd be nice! Thanks guys, I'll keep you posted."

The transmission ended and the three shared the same look.

"I can think of no specific regulation that Peter has broken," Spock said thoughtfully.

"But he made them look bad," Kirk sighed, "And voice of experience: they hate that."

"He's a Kirk. All he has to do is flash that smile and act like his usual cocky self and he'll get out of it," Bones said, but they all knew that was wishful thinking.

"My hands are tide," Kirk sighed, "I can't go asking for personal favors or leniency on my nephew. I don't think Starfleet would appreciate it, and I know Peter wouldn't."

"That doesn't mean we can't throw an ever-loving fit if they try to sack his speech," Bones jumped in, "If they're smart they'll leave the whole thing alone."

* * *

><p>Lady Amanda normally ignored incoming transmissions that came in after she had retired to bed. Those were always for Sarek anyways. However, she made an exception for anything coming from Earth.<p>

When her communications panel chimed she eagerly answered it; looking forward to another long chat with Peter. She was greeted instead with the grim face of Soral.

"The most honored Lady Amanda," He greeted, "I ask pardon for the lateness of the hour, however I have need to speak with Ambassador Sarek."

"The Ambassador has been called to duty and will not return until tomorrow. I am afraid outside communication is prohibited… however… I do have the ability to get in contact with him, if the matter is of urgency."

Soral shifted slightly, "I am… uncertain… if such drastic action is necessary. It is simply a matter involving Mr. Kirk that could affect his research. As the Ambassador has shown some interest in the project, I had assumed he would wish to know of this development."

"Is Peter alright?"

"He was injured, however the lingering physical damage was minimal."

Amanda pursed her lips. Speaking with Soral reminded her of many similar conversations she had had with her son over the years. Whenever Spock was in trouble, or needed help, he would behave in much the same way. Fortunately, being a mother, she knew how to get a Vulcan to spill it.

Three hours and forty-six minutes later the transmission finally ended. Soral paused momentarily in wonder at himself. He had certainly not expected to tell The Lady Amanda so much. Nor had he expected the conversation to take the turn it had.

"_I… fought them off," _he had finally admitted_, "I lost control…"_

"_If you had not, Peter may well have been killed."_

That simple sentence came bursting through his troubled thoughts with striking clarity. He had been taught that to lose control of one's emotions was a sign of weakness. At first, he'd berated himself for having done so, and considered it proof that he had become too accustomed to being on Earth. Yet… if he had not…. Peter might have been killed. That couldn't happen. Not to Peter.

But why? Peter was one of the 1,245 Humans he came into contact with daily. He hadn't seemed any different from the others at first. Kirk indulged in recreation that was neither healthy nor productive, became distracted easily, often procrastinated, seldom learned his subjects thoroughly, his side of the room was often in disarray, not to mention he had the tendency to intentionally behave in such a way to make himself as disturbing as possible.

Yet… despite the fact that Peter hadn't yet memorized how to calculate phase variances, he had gone to great lengths to learn about Vulcan Culture. Though he seemed unconcerned when it came to interacting with his female interest in public, he had reverently changed the subject after asking about Vulcan mating traditions. And though his "teasing" often proved to be an interruption… it was a welcome one.

Peter Kirk had attacked the idea of Vulcan/Human friendships with a tenacity that Soral had been unprepared for. His admission that Peter fit the definition of a "friend" had surprised him, but not nearly as much as when he admitted that Peter reminded him of his brother. Peter was certainly not Se'tek… and yet his inquisitiveness, stubbornness, and persistence were comparable. That was why… why he couldn't calmly watch Peter be attacked. He had already lost a brother once; he did not wish to again.

* * *

><p><em>Spock, <em>

_I don't have time to figure out the Vulcan wording for this, so I'm afraid you're stuck with this very Human letter._

_Thank you. SO MUCH._

_I don't know how much time you must have spent going over the Regs, but I'm sure it was a lot. Obviously, I'd have never managed to find that little line about "leniency with regards to purposes of research or experiments" Soral says that should be a big enough loop-hole for me to jump through. Well, obviously he didn't say it quite like that, but you get the idea._

_I have to go now, I gotta be there in 15 minutes. But even if it doesn't work out, I just wanted to say Thanks for doing that for me. _

_Also, you don't have to answer that last question I sent you about why you risk your life for Jim and vise-versa… I already figured out the answer. _

_-Peter_

* * *

><p>It had been 4 hours and 23 minutes, and the Admiral was still giving Peter a very thorough lecture. Soral had presented Mr. Spock's findings, only to be "told off" (as Peter worded it) and was afterward told to remain seated while Peter took the brunt of the Academy's embarrassment.<p>

He reached in his pocket and held on to the communicator. Logic told him that the message he awaited could not be hastened by his holding on to the instrument. But… it was the only thing he could do. There was an 89.4% probability that the Ambassador would not get the message before the panel had finished punishing Kirk. The likelihood that he would be able to respond in time was significantly worse. However, Spock had tried to reassure him with the words: there are always possibilities. Hence, his grip tightened on the communicator, and Soral waited.

15.6 minutes later he felt the welcome vibration.

"Sir," he said standing, "I have a message from the Ambassador of Vulcan."

The Admiral's mouth fell open mid-yell, his face grew bug-eyed and red. Soral approached and handed him the message:

_I, Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, have personally endorsed the research of Peter Kirk and Soral. Though their methods may be somewhat unconventional, the results proved a success. After having gone over the records, I can see no clear evidence of any violation of Starfleet Protocol. I therefore strongly suggest, in the interest of Vulcan/Earth relations, that these two be granted pardon for any perceived or imagined error. _

* * *

><p>"That… was… amazing," Peter finally gasped after the two returned to their quarters.<p>

"It was unexpected for the Admiral to have ignored the clear evidence that had been gathered."

"That's not was I meant… I meant you were amazing! How in the _Universe_ did you get the Ambassador to write that out?"

"I merely acquainted him with the details of what had transpired. In the interest of continuing this research, I felt such action was necessary."

"So I owe you twice now."

"You owe me nothing."

"Yeah I do! You keep saving my butt!"

"If my analysis of your personality is correct, you would likewise attempt to… save specific parts of my anatomy... if such a situation presented itself."

Peter laughed, "You bet. Let's just hope we don't make a habit of getting in fights. People keep saying we're like Kirk and Spock enough as it is."

"I consider such statements to be complimentary."

"So do I…"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Uncle Jim,<em>

_Well, I survived my first Court Martial… which wasn't really a Court Martial, more of a sound flogging. Honestly wouldn't have changed a thing about it, though. I found it rather amusing to watch the Admiral squirm after he got the Ambassador's message. I got off with a warning and a semi-scathing lecture (The one I got from Grandma after I crashed the air-cycle was infinitely worse by comparison) and the good news is, I still get to give my report. _

_Found out who my Flight Partner is for the Practice Run. Soral. Surprise Surprise. We are gonna do the standard Jovian Run, (hoping I can convince Soral to let me try my hand at Titan's Turn), and then I believe we are slotted to do a meet-and-greet on some obscure planet I've never heard of. (Good thing Soral's the navigator.) We get more of the details later. _

_Anyway, just wanted to say "Thanks" for everything, and to let you know things are okay._

_Soral is giving me that look again. He's been attempting to cram phase variance calculations in my head. Finals coming up, you know. Better get back to it. _

_Thanks again,_

_Your Nephew,_

_Peter_

_PS Think the _Enterprise_ could be near Earth in time for my speech?_

* * *

><p>"Come on! Titan's Turn is like a right of passage for pilots!" Peter grinned as the two flew their small shuttle towards Saturn.<p>

"I recall hearing a rather stern warning with regards to that maneuver."

"Well yeah, it's not for novices. I mean granted, you have to accelerate almost directly towards Titan, and then graze the moon's atmosphere before turning sharply around the limb at 0.7 _c_… But I got me a Vulcan Navigator. I'm not scared."

"A Vulcan Navigator does increase the chances of success by 26.3% However, factoring in a Human Pilot negates it."

Peter laughed, "You made that up. Come on! I wanna tell Jim I beat his record!"

For perhaps the third time that morning, Soral briefly contemplated creating his own list of _"100 Very Human Behaviors Peter Kirk Exhibits"_ His strange attraction to danger was definitely #1. The most remarkable thing was he knew that in approximately 14 minutes Peter Kirk would likely have his way.

13.5 Minutes later the shuttle was shooting directly for Saturn's moon.

"YEEEEEEHAAAAAAAW!" Peter shouted as the shuttle swung around like a sling-shot. Soral found the noise oddly fitting for the sensation of flying almost uncontrollably towards the stars beyond.

"Now tell me that wasn't fun!" Peter puffed as he deftly maneuvered the shuttle back on course.

"It was… exhilarating."

"_Ha_! Does Vulcan have a phrase for "Yeehaw?"

"Negative."

"Well… we oughta make one!"

"It is presumptuous to assume one can create a word that will solidify itself into the lexicon of a language, particularly one as old as Vulcan."

"You know, the Klingon word for "relentless-enemy" is "Jams-T'-Kirk!"

Soral gave him the you-are-seriously-stupid-if-you-think-I-fell-for-that look until Peter couldn't hold back the laughter, "Okay, okay it was worth a shot."

Soral recalculated their arrival time and altered the course slightly. His roommate had only been in the shuttlecraft for 1 hour and 23 minutes and yet he was already showing signs of restlessness.

"We have 10.9 hours left before we arrive at Gladonga. Perhaps our time could be better utilized going over our research."

"Okay," Peter sobered a bit, "I actually do have something I wanna talk to you abo—"

He was cut off by the shuttles instant lurch forward. "Woah!"

A small part of Soral's mind wondered at Peter's continual use of phrases generally reserved for equestrian settings, before his focus shifted to his instruments' erratic readings.

"I've lost maneuvering thruster control on the Port side!"

"Acknowledged, I can get no clear data on the angle of our trajectory. However, I believe we are on a direct course with one of Driaka's moons."

"I can't change course! What is the atmosphere of Driaka?"

"If memory serves, it is Class P. Glacial with atmosphere consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and trace elements."

"I'll take your word for it," Peter gritted his teeth as he tried to plunge the shuttle to the Starboard, "I've got next to no handling on this thing, and I'm flying blind. I need you to give me feedback, Navigator."

"Acknowledged. Try to keep the shuttle turned to Starboard and release thruster power on my mark… 3… 2… 1"

The craft nosedived as it caught the planet's gravity and plunged towards the icy surface below.

* * *

><p><em>AN Don't worry. I'm writing the next chapter as you read this. But some reviews would keep me going :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Pain. Darkness. The creature has got me. I tried to run, I ran towards the light because they didn't seem to like sunlight. It's too late. It got me. It hurts._

Peter opened his eyes and winced. _I'm not on Deneva. I'm in a shuttle._

He tried to piece together what had happened. He remembered something going wrong, navigating blind, and Soral… Soral?

Peter sat up and blinked in the darkness. No Emergency lights, but a gash in the metal above him let in a beam of light.

"Soral?"

He stood unsteadily and worked his way aft. His foot brushed against something soft. He squatted down just as Soral opened his eyes and winced. _That isn't good._

"You okay?" Peter asked. _Stupid question, obviously he isn't!_

"My right leg appears to have been caught underneath the navigation console. It is broken in two places."

"Okay," Peter whispered trying to fight down panic, "I'm gonna go look for a phaser to cut you out of there."

"Are you injured?" Soral asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one with a smashed leg," Peter mumbled as he tried to work his way around the shuttlecraft. There was normally an Emergency Kit on the right bulkhead… the one that was crumpled like a ball of tin-foil. He felt around the jagged metal, ignoring the cuts he was getting, until at last he felt the smooth surface of the E-Kit. He flicked on the flashlight and worked his way back to Soral.

"How much do you trust me?" He whispered as he held up the phaser.

"I would not trust you to stay out of trouble…"

Peter snorted, "How about my ability to cut this metal without accidentally amputating your foot?"

"I have confidence in you."

"I'm glad someone does…" he whispered as he adjusted the phaser to a higher setting and began cutting the metal away. A shower of sparks fell around the two. Soral did not flinch, Peter did not blink.

He threw the phaser aside and wrenched away the heavy metal, revealing the distorted looking leg of his friend.

"Alright," Peter swallowed, "Let's see how much I remember about basic Vulcan First Aid…"

* * *

><p>"Missing?" Kirk managed to ask clearly, despite the sudden dryness in his throat.<p>

"We are following their last known course and investigating every possibility." The Admiral on the Viewscreen said quickly, "We will keep you informed."

"The _Enterprise_ could be there in…" Kirk paused and shot a look at Spock who supplied, "4 days 14 hours and 32 minutes at Maximum Warp."

"I could gi'e ya somethin' more to boost us along," Scotty piped in.

"We appreciate the offer, _Enterprise_, but we already have a large Search Team assembled. No need to disengage from your current assignment. I remind you the ore you carry is extremely flammable and valuable. It must be delivered safely and in a timely manner."

Kirk bit his lip, "Thank you, Keep me informed."

The Transmission ended.

"Captin," Chekov spoke softly, "Surely we vill go help."

"I can navigate through the Sardonis Asteroid belt, sir," Sulu chimed in, "It would save us some time."

"We still have the cargo," Kirk grumbled, "And can't go faster than impulse as long as we have it in our storage bay."

The crew fell silent for several minutes before a loud KACHUNK was heard.

Kirk whipped his head around, "Report!"

"It seems the cargo has accidentally been jettisoned," Spock spoke up, "Unfortunately, the _Enterprise_ is unequipped to collect it from space safely."

Kirk narrowed his eyes at the suspicious proximity of Spock's hand to the Cargo air-lock button then smirked, "Nothing for it then. Alert Starfleet that we have accidentally lost the ore, and are on our way back to Earth!"

* * *

><p>"You performed admirably," Soral said hoarsely.<p>

"Yeah… not bad for an amateur. Think I could be a Doctor on Vulcan?"

"I have heard of other Human's studying medicine there. However, I would not have considered that a career possibility for you."

Peter chuckled and wrapped the Emergency blanket tighter around Soral.

"Okay, listen to your doctor. That Healing Trance you can do… I know this sounds harsh, but I don't want you doing that. Not just cuz I'd miss your company, I'm seriously not sure I could keep you warm enough. Your heart rate lowers when you're in that state right?"

"Correct."

"I have a feeling it's going to get a lot colder here. And with a lowered heart rate… I'm worried about hypothermia.."

"Understood."

"I know you're in pain and your body just wants to heal itself but—"

"Your conclusion is correct. I shall endeavor to remain alert."

"Okay… I'm gonna scout around. See if I can find something to build a fire with or maybe locate better shelter. I will be gone only 15 minutes. Alright?"

Soral nodded. Peter handed him the phaser.

"You should utilize the blanket if you are going out in the elements."

"Ah it's nothing. I lived in Iowa for a while, remember? Compared to there, this is a brisk spring morning."

"Only 15 minutes," Soral intoned heavily.

"Right," Peter responded, then darted out into the blinding white snow.

* * *

><p>Ambassador Sarek was just finishing up a rather lengthy debate on the subject of whether or not the Vulcan-Only Airway should remain exclusively All-Vulcan when he received a message from his wife.<p>

_Peter and Soral's Shuttlecraft Missing. Enterprise 4 days away. Starfleet being stupid._

He made a mental note to speak with Amanda later about her crude and indistinct message. He then dismissed himself from the debate, and made his way to a communications relay in order to discover what "being stupid" actually involved.

* * *

><p>Peter shivered and trudged his way through the snow faster. The snowflakes were falling rapidly, and the wind had picked up. If a blizzard started he'd likely not be able to find the shuttlecraft again. He just needed to get to the top of this blasted hill! Then he could at least see what was around. He stumbled and fell flat on his face. The snow was stained pink from his bleeding nose. He growled and crawled up again.<p>

"I'm not gonna die right before I graduate!" he shouted to the snow around him, "And neither is Soral!"

When he at last reached the top, he was met with a rather barren looking landscape accented by rolling snowdrifts. However, there was something dark to the North. The shape was indistinct, but seemed to be stationary. Possibly a building of sorts. It looked too symmetrical to be a natural structure. He marked the position of it against the mountains around him, then started back down the hill. He lost his balance and went tumbling down it in an Olympic-Style heap.

_We couldn't have crash landed on a tropical planet with pretty natives. Nope, not us. We crash land on a Rura Penthe Knock-off._

His silent griping was interrupted by a loud screeching sound. Peter jumped around and scanned the snowbank. Nothing.

He backed away a few steps before turning towards the shuttle. He heard the screech again…still nothing.

"Okay… I'm seriously freaked out now," he whispered. He set off at a run. The screeching grew louder, and seemed to come from all angles. He threw his head back looking desperately. Still nothing.

The next screech was deafening, and it was only then his mind registered; it was coming from above him. Peter covered his head with his arms just as the creature dive-bombed him. He fell in a heap as the bird-like animal pecked at his back. He rolled over and chucked handfuls of snow into the creature's face. It didn't seem perturbed in the least.

Peter yelled flailing wildly. There was another tremendous shriek, followed by a flash of light, then the creature fell over stunned.

Peter rolled over and saw Soral leaning heavily against the shuttle, holding up the phaser.

He scrambled over, "Are you nuts? You shouldn't be walking around on this leg."

"We should vacate the area," Soral winced as he allowed Peter to settle him back onto the floor, "The creature is only stunned and this shuttle will likely not hold it at bay."

"Fair point. Alright then, I saw something to the North… might be a building. We can try for that in a few minutes. Rest a bit okay? I'm gonna try to get that Distress Signal Transmitter working. Then I'll see if I can't make some sort of sled to pull you with…"

* * *

><p>Darkness was falling on the planet, and the temperature had dropped by at least 20 degrees. Peter adjusted the rope around his arm and pulled harder at the makeshift sled behind him. Soral was propped inside the jagged piece of metal, buried under every piece of fabric Peter had been able to find. Including the seat cushions.<p>

"You alright back there?" He called over the wind.

"Affirmative."

"I think we can make the structure before it gets completely dark… talk to me Soral, I want to know you're awake."

"I am functional."

"Uh… okay… let's see… IDIC. Infinite Diversity… so… What diversity do I bring to your life?"

"… I would likely have never attempted Titan's Turn had it not been for you."

"There ya go. That's a unique combination eh? Okay uh… how about my Uncle and Spock. What unique things have they done together that they couldn't have done apart?"

"The Organian Mission."

"That's a good one. They beat the odds didn't they?"

"Relatively speaking. The Organians… had control over the situation."

"Yeah but still… they got pretty far into that compound without actually getting killed by a Klingon. What were the odds of that?"

"Aproximately… 7,000 to 1."

"7,000? That's as close as you can calculate it?"

"…Yes."

Worry crept up inside him. Soral was never that vague. "Okay… that's fine… uh… okay how about when they discovered that rock creature? The Horta. Probably wouldn't have worked out so good for either of them had they been alone right?"

"…Reasonable Assumption..."

"Okay so lesson learned?... Soral?... Come on talk to me… what did you learn?"

"Together we are stronger."

"Exactly. So in other words, we are gonna make it. Okay? We stick together. You save my back from those bird-things and I'll keep you awake until help comes. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Peter pulled harder on the sled. "We're gonna make it," he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Uhura glanced at the 10th transmission from Starfleet. The first 5 had all essentially been along the lines of "We don't believe you." Followed by "You are in so much trouble." She had effectively managed to garble them enough so that she could honestly tell the Captain that Starfleet was sending an unclear message. Goodness knows he was stressed enough that his nephew had disappeared. He certainly didn't need to add to that anxiety by listening to the command chain throw a tizzy fit.<p>

This last Transmission, however, had a decidedly different tone.

_USS Enterprise is advised to continue on their course. Any assistance they can provide in the Search and Rescue Operation of the missing shuttlecraft will be appreciated. With regards to the accidental ejection of cargo; no action will be taken against Captain Kirk at this time. Signed: Starfleet Command. _

Uhura gleefully read the message allowed and watched with satisfaction as the Captain's stiff shoulders slightly relaxed.

Someone out there had the _Enterprise's_ back.

* * *

><p>"So tell me about your family," Peter said curling himself into a ball to keep warm, "I know you had a brother. Any other siblings?"<p>

"No."

"What about your parents. What do they do?"

"They are Scientists stationed on a research vessel near Triangula 4."

"Cool. So you want to be a Scientist like that?"

"Affirmative."

"Why Starfleet? Why not study on Vulcan?"

"Personal reasons."

Peter frowned. He needed to keep Soral talking… not an easy task at the best of times.

"Okay your turn. Ask me something. Anything at all."

"How did you control the pain?"

"What pain?"

"From the parasite on Deneva."

"Oh… that… okay… well I was out of it for most of that ordeal. I only sort of remember the pain. The hardest thing was… waking up and finding out that my family had died. For that…Spock helped me… He helped Jim too. That's what I really remember. I had always thought Vulcans were these non-emotional beings that couldn't comprehend things like pain and loss… But Spock did."

There was a long silence.

"Soral. You awake?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay, you gotta start talking more. You're making me nervous. Tell me about Se'tek. What was he like?"

"You are… very much as he was."

"He was good looking then?"

Soral actually raised an eyebrow. Peter grinned. At least he was semi-coherent enough to respond to teasing.

"… My brother was 1.4 years younger than me. He died during his Kahs-wan ordeal."

Peter shifted his position before finally blurting out in Vulcan, _"I grieve with thee…"'_

"Thank you."

Silence again.

Peter stood up and began to pace the room to keep warm. He glanced at his friend, "You still with me?"

"Affirmative."

"So what do you think this building is anyway? It's nothing like I've ever seen before. Lot of strange markings and these pillars aren't like you'd expect."

"I do not recall there being any records of a civilization on this planet."

"I'll take your word for it, although I find it hard to believe that even _you_ can remember the history of every planet in this section of the Galaxy."

"I can."

"Okay then… let's test each other… What is the population of Argellius II?"

* * *

><p>The temperature had dropped drastically once nightfall hit. Peter shot one of the pillars with the last remaining juice in the phaser. The pillar glowed a soft orange as the heat radiated off of it.<p>

"That was the last remaining power in the phaser, was it not?" Soral asked.

"Yes."

"We have no weapon, then, if those creatures return."

"I'm hoping they don't like this nasty cold night any better than we do. Besides we can always throw snowballs at em. I'm a pretty good aim with those."

"Snowballs?"

"Yeah… haven't you ever had a snowball fight? No never mind. Bet you haven't. Well, when we get out of here, I'm gonna have one with you. I'll kick your little green butt too."

"Perhaps."

Peter laughed, but was caught short by a strange sound.

"Soral?" he whispered, "What does that sound like to you?"

"I do not know."

Peter crawled over to the entryway of the structure they had camped in and looked out into the darkness. He subconsciously began to form a ball of snow in his hand. An instant later he saw a figure come from just behind the pillar in front of him. Without thinking he threw the snowball. It smacked the intruder square in the face. The figure frowned and wiped the snow away before speaking, "You are Peter Kirk?"

"I ask for pardon," Peter stammered out in Vulcan.

The figure approached him stiffly and said, "I am T'Enya of the Vulcan Starship D'Vahl. We picked up your distress call."

Figures. First Vulcan woman he ever met and he hits her in the face with a snowball. Peter managed to forget all the Vulcan he ever knew as he tripped over himself trying to explain what had happened.

T'Enya silently followed him to a rather astonished looking Soral. She examined him, spoke in her communicator, then set up a Pattern Enhancer around them. Moments later Peter was greeted with a welcome wall of heat as he stepped off the transporter pad onto the All-Vulcan vessel.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter shifted self-consciously as the Medic examined him. Frostbite, some cuts and bruises, a nasty gash on his scalp, not to mention his stab wound had reopened. He was definitely a fine specimen of Human frailty. Didn't help that this particular medic was also female.

"What is Soral's condition?" Peter asked in Vulcan.

The Medic blinked at him then continued the diagnostic scan.

"I wish to see him," Peter said a little more sharply than he had intended.

"Soral is in a Healing Trance and should not be disturbed."

Peter fought to control his temper. Now was most definitely not the time or the place to be making a Human-style scene.

"I wish to be informed the moment he is awake."

The Medic left the room momentarily.

_New List: 100 things you need to know about Vulcan ships  
>#1 Sick Bay: Medics have no bedside manner. At all.<em>

The Medic returned, "You are free to go. You will be escorted to quarters where you are advised to rest… I shall personally inform you when Soral is ready to see you."

"That is agreeable," Peter said flatly as he dressed himself in the clean clothes they had brought him. He tried not to blush as he realized the Medic was still watching him closely.

"Where did you learn Vulcan?"

_That came out of nowhere._

"Soral taught me."

"You speak… very well," she finally said. Then left the room once more.

* * *

><p>"They've been picked up by a Vulcan ship, the <em>D'Vahl<em>."

The entire Bridge Crew seemed to let out a breath at once.

"Peter's no worse for wear," the Admiral continued, "However Soral's condition is still uncertain. I can send you the full medical report."

Kirk glanced at McCoy who gave him a firm nod.

"That would be appreciated, Admiral. Thank you. When can the _D'Vahl_ return them to Earth?"

"The _D'Vahl_ has informed us that they will remain in orbit over the planet to scan some ancient structure that Peter and Soral managed to discover. It apparently has never shown on our sensors before, thanks to the gravimetric interference below. I don't really know what is so important about the thing, but they _are_ a Science Vessel, and if the Vulcans are interested who am I to tell them otherwise?"

"I see… how long will The _D'Vahl_ remain in orbit?"

"According to them, upwards of a week."

"The _Enterprise_ can be there in 3 days time. We should be able to pick up both Peter and Soral (if he is able) and return them to Earth."

"That is agreeable. Since the _Enterprise_ is already well on her way…. Speaking of which, we've sent a Science Vessel to gather the ore that is now floating around the Omi-Theton sector."

"Lucky thing the ore was accidentally lost in that particular section space," Kirk interrupted, "There is nothing out there to disturb it. Should be relatively easy to pick up, if you have the right equipment. Meanwhile, we are still investigating the malfunction that lead to the accidental injection."

"Uh-huh," the Admiral grumbled, "_Lucky_ alright. We've already got three Starships in for a rehaul…"

Kirk tuned out the usual upper-ranking "we-are-too-lazy/busy-for-this-kind-of-thing" spill from the Admiral and spared a quick glance at McCoy. Bones was leaning over the communications console as Uhura retrieved the Medical report. He scanned it, then shot Kirk a thumbs-up. Spock silently stood behind him calculating the time they would arrive, and the possible medical accommodations they might need to make for Soral.

"Thank you, Ambassador," Kirk finally said, "We appreciate you keeping us informed. Please alert the _D'Vahl_ that we shall be rendezvousing with them in…"

"3 days, 7 hours, 23 minutes present speed," Spock supplied without missing a beat.

The Transmission ended and everyone looked at each other.

"Poor Peter," Bones finally whispered.

"What?" Kirk whipped around, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's on an all-Vulcan ship. _That's_ what's wrong with him!"

"The Medical Staff on Vulcan ships are superior to that of any other," Spock replied, "You need not concern yourself, Doctor."

"For _Soral's_ sake, I'm glad. But I'm more concerned about the Crew handling your nephew, Jim! He's learned just enough from you two to get himself into trouble, and now he's on an all-Vulcan ship!"

* * *

><p>Vulcan ships were insanely boring.<p>

Peter had been escorted to quarters which made his Dorm look like a palace. Minimalist didn't even begin to describe the décor. Not that such things really mattered to him, but after laying on the bed for 3 hours waiting to hear word about Soral, the blank wall was starting to seriously get to him.

He sat up and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Since he'd nearly frozen to death on the planet below, it seemed wrong to gripe about the heat… but it was a blasted oven in the room! He at last got fed up with sizzling like bacon. He contemplated the environmental controls for a good five minutes before at last managing to turn the temperature down. The blast of cool air was a welcome relief.

Peter accessed the main computer and navigated his way through the ship's files before finally lighting on a standard rooming map. One problem with Vulcan maps, they don't put convenient "you are here" arrows. They must just assume you are smart enough to know where you are. That was… rather humbling.

A moment later he heard the panel next to him chime.

"Medical Bay to Mr. Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"Soral is awake, and has requested to see you at the earliest convenience."

"I am on my way. Kirk out."

Great. Now where was he supposed to go? Naturally, his pride had prevented him from saying "send someone to get me." After another 3 minutes of concentration, he thought he might be able to find it. As long as there was only one turbo-lift.

* * *

><p>10.8 minutes had past since Peter had been contacted. Soral knew he had likely become disoriented while navigating the complex corridors of a Vulcan ship. He had briefly considered informing the Medics that someone needed to locate Mr. Kirk, but decided against it. Another very distinct Human characteristic that Peter exhibited was pride. Soral had learned to try and avoid triggering it if at all possible.<p>

Moments later the doors opened and Peter stepped in hesitantly.

"Ah!" he grinned as he lighted on Soral, "Right room. Finally."

"I gather you had difficulty finding your way?"

"Well... yeah… sort of. Apparently this ship has 3 Turbo-lifts and I accidentally ended up taking the wrong one all the way up to the Bridge. Did you know the Captain of this ship is a woman? Scary one too! Shoulda seen the look she gave me."

"You did not actually enter onto the Bridge?"

"No, goodness I'm not THAT dumb! Once the turbo-lift doors opened and I realized where I was I just said "Crap, Sorry!" (cuz I couldn't think of anything Vulcan to say) then went back down. End of story."

"And you have suffered no permanent damage?" Soral asked.

"No… I'm good. I'm a Kirk, having scars is part of the territory… what about you?"

"My leg should be fully healed by tomorrow."

"Can you walk on it yet?"

"Limited exercise is advised, yes."

"Good! Maybe we can convince them to let you wander with me a bit. I can't tell you how BORING it is on this ship. So far the only excitement I've had is seeing the Bridge, and talking with a nice looking Vulcan in the Turbo-lift… who essentially ignored me."

"I was informed that we shall be here for 3 days time."

"Yeah that's the bad news. The good news is we are getting picked up by the _Enterprise_."

"That should prove most interesting."

"I know, I can't wait! But I don't intend to just sit in my quarters like a good-little-Human. We have a report to give on Vulcan/Human interactions remember? And here we are on a Vulcan ship. I say let's utilize this opportunity to do some empirical research."

* * *

><p>The first 12 hours that the Human was on board were chaotic, to put it mildly. Mr. Kirk wandered about the ship, completely lost, but willing to engage in conversation with anyone who happened his way. Surprisingly, his command of the Vulcan language was almost flawless.<p>

T'Enya had discovered him meandering aimlessly on E-Deck twice. On each occasion he was quick to speak with her.

"_Greetings. I am doing research on Human/Vulcan interactions. I wonder if I might ask you some questions… First, Do you find Human males to be aesthetically pleasing?"_

The hectic nature of the visitor was somewhat diluted by Soral. Once he had been dismissed from Medical, he limped after Mr. Kirk to essentially "clean up" whatever Human/Vulcan taboo he had violated, or to prevent him from overstepping his boundaries.

T'Enya had been witness to a particularly alarming moment when the Human had somehow managed to end up in Engineering. Soral was a few paces behind him, pausing to explain to the entire Engineering Crew that the Human was curious by nature and would simply examine the consoles, but not adjust anything. 2.5 seconds later when the Human had managed to deactivate one of the ventral plasma conduits (by bumping into the station behind him) it was Soral who responded the fastest and had reactivated everything before any alarm alerted the Bridge.

The real commotion came whenever Soral was resting. It was at these times that the Human would take off "exploring" as he worded it. This generally meant that he would often "unintentionally" find himself in restricted areas. The frequency with which this occurred lead some to the conclusion that his allegedly random appearances had not been accidental.

When T'Enya rounded the bend to her quarters and discovered him loitering there for a third time that day; she began to suspect that he was not as directionally challenged as he claimed.

By the end of the first day, Peter Kirk had thoroughly shattered some stereotypes about Humans, and conclusively verified others.

* * *

><p>"The Captain has requested your appearance on the Bridge in 5 minutes."<p>

Peter was glad he was speaking with T'Enya through the communicator, since it allowed him to grin unabashedly. He managed to stifle his enthusiasm enough to say, "Acknowledged. Kirk out."

He spun around to face Soral, "What do you think that's all about?"

"The Captain spoke with me 2.4 hours ago. They are having difficulty scanning the region where we were rescued, due to a snowstorm that has set in and the gravimetric interference. She speculated that perhaps you would be able to pin-point the exact coordinates of the structure we encountered, since we have some level of experience in that region."

"No promises there, but I think I could figure out the right mountain range. You coming with me?"

"I informed the Captain that you were aptly qualified to handle the task alone."

"Yeah but… you're gonna be there right? I mean… trust me the crew doesn't exactly like it when you're not around."

"The Captain requested _your_ presence. Had mine been deemed necessary she would have mentioned it."

"Uh… okay… alright, tell me when I should leave. I gotta be there in 5 minutes and I really don't want to be late."

"Remember to take your first left then continue 100 feet to the Turbo-Lift on your right."

"Got it."

"You should depart precisely… now."

Peter flew out the door and sped down the hallway. Soral was gratified that he had remembered to factor in the unnecessary speed of a rather excited Human.

* * *

><p>The Human had stepped onto the Bridge with a barely concealed smile on his face. The entire Bridge crew turned to inspect the outlandish being that the Captain had illogically deemed needed for their scientific analysis.<p>

"Mr. Kirk," the Captain greeted, "You may work from Station 4"

Peter shifted. _Which one was station 4? It wasn't like there were numbers on the thing, and the Bridge layout was slightly different than Starfleet Standard._

"May I inquire which one is #4?" He finally asked in as proper Vulcan as he could manage.

The Captain tilted her head slightly then nodded towards the correct station. There were two Vulcans there already. Peter approached. The two instantly shifted away, putting at least 3 feet between him.

"I did shower," he whispered just low enough so only they would hear it. The looks they leveled at him were so worth that little breach in Vulcan/Human etiquette.

Peter was grateful that all Science Stations followed a pretty standard lay-out. It took him only a few minutes to read the symbols before he figured out what he needed for his task.

The Captain acknowledged that the Human deftly handled his scanning console, and was able to pinpoint the location with impressive accuracy. She had also been impressed at his willingness to ask for clarification. She had always assumed Human's were too emotionally conceited to accept help.

Peter continued to scan and gather data. This was more Soral's area of expertise, and once again he wished that his roommate was with him. He interpreted the readings as best he could. He hadn't known the Vulcan word for "Granite" so he'd had to switch back to Earth Standard twice. Still, he felt pleased with himself for being able to give a scientific summary *almost* all in Vulcan.

The Captain dismissed him shortly after, and he was never more grateful to return to the cool environment of his room.

"Soral, what's the Vulcan word for Granite?"

* * *

><p>"He handled his console with skill. His summary of the findings was clear and concise. His behavior towards the crew has been… Human… but not overly problematic."<p>

"Thank you Captain," Sarek said, "Please keep me informed."

The Captain closed the transmission and paused for a moment. Having a Human on board had been as challenging as she had predicted. However, she had not anticipated the interest that the Ambassador of Vulcan would show in the incident. The communiqué she had received from him earlier had offered the suggestion that she observe the Human perform some small duty onboard the ship. Despite her crews quizzical reaction, she was gratified at the results.

Peter Kirk was proving to be more fascinating than the discoveries they had made on the planet below.

* * *

><p>Peter finished reading over the 500th draft of their speech, "You know… I have to admit, it was pretty convenient that we got picked up by an All-Vulcan ship. I've learned more in the past 3 days of being the only Human around, than I had from all those weeks of study."<p>

"What specifically have you learned?" Soral asked curiously.

"Well for one thing, you're right about what you said way back... Some of your people can be absolute jerks. Like that guy in the Turbo-lift this morning. Sheesh! I about wanted to quote Surak at him! But… most are willing to at least tolerate a Human on board. And that Captain *almost* acts like she enjoys having me around. T'Enya is starting to get used to me. She actually answered some of my questions yesterday. So I guess I've learned that it just all boils down to how we treat each other individually. If I figure out how to word that better I'll work that into this speech somehow."

"I read over your conclusion…"

"What did you think?"

"It is… unexpected. I would advise that you give it time…"

"I actually have. I didn't come up with the idea yesterday or anything. It has been floating around in my brain a while. These past two days have simply… helped me come to a conclusive decision on it."

"I support your idea; however you will need the sponsorship of others."

"I know, but I didn't want to do anything until I'd had your honest opinion, first."

"Vulcan should be honored that you have shown such interest."

"Thanks," Peter looked away shyly, "Okay now another question… I noticed on the schematics of this ship that there is an actual, Honest-to-Surak, Holodeck."

"It is used for scientific study, not for leisure."

"I know, I figured that. But it's a Holodeck! That's like… Awesome technology! I've heard of them, but never gotten to see one before. I'd like to test it out. You know… for scientific study."

* * *

><p>Soral walked in front of Peter, leading the way to the Holodeck. Despite Peter's insistence that it was unnecessary, Soral had asked permission from the Captain before agreeing to his "scientific study." She had granted it quite readily. Perhaps she realized the futility of denying it, or perhaps she had reasoned that it would at least keep Peter occupied and out of the way for several hours.<p>

Soral approached the computer terminal, "There are only a few settings programmed in. Most are related to scientific research of gaseous anomalies."

"Any ones with snow?"

Soral was puzzled. Peter seemed to have read his expression, because he laughed and added, "Not as cold as before, but I'd like to have you experience snow that isn't out to kill you."

Soral adjusted the programming until he had created something suitable. "This is not comprehensive," he at last said, "However, it should suit your purpose."

The two entered to Holodeck and were met with a light snowfall. No background had been programmed, so everything appeared white and grey. Peter grinned in delight, "Perfect!"

Soral was about to point out the obvious flaws in the design when something cold smacked into the back of his head.

"Snowball fight!" Peter cried, "Remember?"

Soral stared at him in surprise. Peter ignored the look and continued to gather snow into compact balls, "They don't gotta be perfectly round or anything. Just as long as you can throw em. You did good with this snow, by the way. Not too powdery. Not too wet. Perfect."

Soral moved out of the way as Peter hurled another snowball in his direction, "I do not see how this falls into any realm of scientific research."

"Call it a refresher course in Physics. Look, I'm gonna keep throwing snowballs until you start throwing em back!" he shouted.

Soral reluctantly bent down and began forming a 4.6" diameter sphere of snow.

* * *

><p>T'Enya made her way to the Holodeck. The <em>Enterprise<em> had arrived a surprising 1.46 hours early. In just 15.5 minutes both Soral and Mr. Kirk would be beaming over. She found herself thinking about how vacant the ship would seem once the Human had left. The past 3 days had most certainly been unique. Despite the unpredictability and over-emotional nature of Mr. Kirk, she had found his insights on Vulcan/Human interactions to be quite accurate. She had already resolved to listen to his speech when it was broadcast.

She entered the Holodeck only to be met with a wall of chilled air and crystallized water. A fraction of a second later she felt the too-familiar sensation of snow impacting with her face.

"Woah! I am so sorry!" Peter blurted out, "Man! What are the odds I'd hit you twice? I honestly didn't see you there."

T'Enya wiped the snow from her face yet again and fixed a hard stare at Mr. Kirk. He seemed oddly pleased by it. Perhaps there were some aspects of Human nature that could not be comprehended.

* * *

><p><em>AN *cough* give me love. Please? I need it :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Soral had been astounded by the welcome he received on board the _USS Enterprise_. He had anticipated the warm familial emotions that would be showered upon Peter. He had not, however, anticipated the same behavior towards him.

The moment he stepped off of the platform he was overwhelmed with a stifling emotional barrage of relief, amusement, welcome, and joy. He recognized the CMO, who approached him without preamble. He asked about his health, and whether or not he needed something for pain. Captain Kirk released Peter from a strong embrace and began thanking him for taking care of his nephew. He had been unsure how to respond; since it was clearly Peter who had sustained _him_ on the planet.

After the initial commotion, a crowd gathered around Peter for what, he was later told, is called a "group hug." He took a step backwards in fear that they would include him in the disconcerting breach of personal space. Fortunately, Commander Spock was quick to lead him away from the imminent threat.

The two had been given substantial quarters near the Captain and First Officer's. He had been unable to utilize the privacy for meditation, however, as Peter showed up moments later eagerly offering to give him a tour of the _Enterprise_.

The tour had impressed him. Not because of the technology or size of the vessel. Rather, it was the behavior of the crew that astonished him. As he and Peter walked through the crowded corridors, there were many curious glances, but none of them unfriendly. When he made eye contact with someone passing by, he was met with a smile instead of the usual awkward facial expression. Other crew-members had actually approached _him_ to introduce themselves.

It was reasonable to assume that this particular crew was quite used to a Vulcan in their midst, but he still found himself intrigued by the level of respect they showed towards him.

* * *

><p>"Those two are the spittin' image of you guys," Bones said fondly as he watched Soral and Peter engage in a rather epic chess-match, "Don't tell Spock I said that."<p>

"My lips are sealed," Kirk smiled. He watched his nephew place the Bishop on Queens Level 3. His lips quirked as he recognized the move Peter was attempting. That same strategy had won him a match with Spock once. Might work again if Soral didn't notice his Queen there…

His revelry was interrupted by Spock's entrance, who glanced over at the board and gave Kirk a knowing look. Soral had not yet moved his Queen.

"You get my vials to Biopsy in once piece?" Bones asked.

"Affirmative. The only obstacle being your indistinct labeling."

"Hey, Anderson knows what "Green Stuff from Alpha II" means. It's _my_ Department and _my_ vials, I can label them however I dang well please."

Soral turned his head and stared wide-eyed at the CMO and First Officer's exchange. The Captain seemed wholly undisturbed by the apparent insubordination; in fact he seemed amused by it. He looked a question at Peter.

"They're actually friends of sorts," he grinned, "It's kind of a game they play. Kinda like when I stuff things under your mattress."

Soral raised his eyebrow in response; then moved his Rook. His attention was diverted back to the rather heated conversation between Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who sat my scrawny butt on the eject button!"

"As I have mentioned before, the ejection of the cargo appears to have been accidental."

"Scotty was saying something about computer glitches and the Cargo Bay doors just the other day, Bones," Kirk interrupted, "You seriously don't suspect Spock of dumping that ore? After all, it would have been illogical to do so."

"On the contrary, Captain. The ore was released in a safe region of space where there were no gravitational bodies to affect it. Furthermore there is no regular starship traffic through that area. _Had_ I deemed it necessary to eject the cargo (in the interest of releasing the _Enterprise_ of her ineffectual duty) that location would have been the logical place to do so. _However_, as the blame for the accident is indistinguishable, it is reasonable to assume it was a computer malfunction."

Bones snorted in response.

Soral glanced over at Peter who had a rather… smug expression. It was then his eyes landed on the Queen.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of my Uncle and Spock, now that you have met them face-to-face?" Peter asked between mouthfuls of steak. He had eagerly requested every kind of meat the replicator could produce. After having eaten nothing but Vulcan meals for 3 days straight, he was dying for some animal protein.<p>

"Mr. Spock has offered me some valuable insights into dealing with the never-ending complexities of a Human."

Peter grinned, "Was this before or after I owned you at chess?"

"Your victory, while impressive, was no doubt due to my own distraction at the time."

"Uh-huh… I don't doubt you'll beat me next time, but just remember who won first."

"I shall not forget."

Soral returned his concentration to the Plomeek soup which someone by the name of Christine had brought him. It was well made, and comparable to that of Lady Amanda's.

Once again, he had found himself puzzled at the amount of personal interest the crew showed towards him.

Peter shoved away his steak and began attacking the heaping plate of fried chicken, "I think this is probably my biggest downfall when it comes to Vulcan/Human diplomacy… not sure how well I'd survive not eating meat for any extended period of time."

"Your dietary preferences are of little concern, as long as you do not try to force your preferences on others."

"You seriously don't mind me being a carnivore over here?"

"I had anticipated it."

Peter reached over for the plate of bacon, "You know, back on the _D'Vahl_ (whenever you were out cold) I had to fend for myself to get food. It took me three hours to find the Mess Hall, and when I did I accidentally messed up one of the replicators trying to make coffee."

Soral had learned of that incident from T'Enya. According to her description, Peter had successfully created the coffee, but had managed to damage three EPS conduits in doing so. Afterwards, he had replicated a feast for himself consisting of every kind of Vulcan dish he was able to conjure up. He spent the next 5 hours sampling every single one of them, completely ignoring the crowd that had gathered to observe his peculiar experiment.

"I finally figured out which card replicated those biscuit things Amanda makes. I tell you, I could live off of those."

"It is fortunate you were able to find a dish to suit your palate."

"No kidding," Peter grinned, "I'm a grump when I don't get to eat yummy food."

Soral had naturally learned that many months ago. Mr. Spock had informed him that it was a familial trait Peter and Captain Kirk shared. They had analyzed the peculiarity for 45 minutes without coming to a definitive explanation for the unusual emotional characteristic.

"Oh, did I tell you I heard back from T'Enya?"

"I was unaware that you had been in communication with her."

"Yeah well," Peter blushed, "Kinda felt bad for plastering her with a snowball… again… thought I'd better explain to her about the Human need for recreation. She seemed to take it pretty well. Anyway, she sent me a message saying she would be listening to our speech along with the Captain. No pressure huh?"

"I am sure your final analysis will be of great interest to both Earth and Vulcan."

"Hey Soral?" Peter's tone had sobered, "Do you think… well… the ending of my speech…. Think it could really work?"

Soral carefully weighed his words as he looked intently into the serious face of his roommate. It was a topic which he had given a great deal of consideration to.

"From your past," he began slowly, "I have learned that you are remarkably… resilient. Both to physical pain, and emotional distress."

It was a subject that had struck him from the moment he had learned of Peter's experiences on Deneva. He himself had experienced the trauma of discovering his brother's body in the Forge. It was a painful memory that had taken years of intense mental discipline to bring into control. The lingering effects had prevented him from fully accepting Vulcan tradition; hence his decision to study on Earth. Yet this Human… this very emotional and fragile being… had overcome the loss of his entire family in one appalling tragedy, and had only grown stronger for it. It was _one of_ the reasons Soral had a deep respect for Peter. It was _the very_ reason he had been willing to explore the idea that this Human could be a… friend.

"From your friendship," he continued, "I have learned that you are capable of astounding adaptability, and are uniquely in tune to the viewpoint of others."

The fact that Peter had been able to pick up the Vulcan language, with all its variables and complexity, had only impressed Soral. The fact that Peter had been willing to change his appearance and experience a Vulcan's perspective firsthand… had astounded him. No one, not even Soral's own parents, had made the effort to understand his thinking the way Peter had.

"From your family, I have come to the realization that a Human _is_ capable of providing a Vulcan with the indefinable qualities that are needed to function in this universe."

When Peter had first told him about Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock, he had had serious doubts regarding the interpretation of their association. He could not deny the evidence before him, though. These two very different beings had forged a strong friendship that went beyond duty and affection. He had been at a loss to understand the nature of it… until now.

"I have no doubt, Peter Kirk, that you can succeed in any field of endeavor you pursue, but in this… this proposal of yours…I not only offer my approval and confidence that you will succeed, I offer you my complete support."

* * *

><p><em>AN Okay know that was a tad shortish, but I am wrapping up the story here and speeding along towards the final speech. Please Review and let me know if there is anything you'd like to see. A little more Enterprise Crew Interaction? Shut up and get to the end already? Oh my gosh, don't mess this up by...? Let me Know :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: *lets out puff of air* okay here goes. I slaved over this. Well... that is if you count watching a ton of TOS episodes "slaving" ;)_

_Writing a speech is hard at the best of times, try doing it about a subject that you can't exactly Google. Not to mention nobody REALLY wants to sit and read a long-winded analytical spew about how scientifically plausible it is for a Human and Vulcan to get along. SO this is my result. I am probably more nervous than Peter right now. IF you hate it, I won't shoot myself or anything... but I probably will cry. So be gentle in your hating please *cowers in corner like a scared bunny*_

_I make reference to quite a few TOS episodes. I'll let you have the fun of guessing where they are all from. But if you actually DO want to know, just ask and if I remember which one it is, I'll tell you.  
><em>

_Thanks to all who have followed this crazy idea of mine. I hope the ending doesn't totally blow out your brain. :) If so, I'll try to glue it all back together. And I can promise my next fic will be standard K/S/M goodness. No more OCs and random Vulcans for a while (although it has been a blast)_

* * *

><p>Peter took a deep breath and checked his appearance in the window before opening the doors to the Main Auditorium. The sound of a thousand voices filled his ears.<p>

_In a few minutes I'll be in front of those people…_

He shook his head and worked his way through the crowd catching snatches of conversation here and there:

"Heard you and Tina broke up?"

"Three hours of homework and I still don't understand!"

"The students took exception to the last…"

"Wow check out that guy…"

"I've been coughing all night…"

"…my roommate wants to kill me…"

"That's _my_ spot you green-blooded seat-warmer!"

Peter stopped in his tracks and whirled around. He scanned the crowd until at last he found the unmistakable source of the sound.

Dr. McCoy was towering above Spock with his hands on his hips. Peter grinned and worked his way up to their row.

"Doctor, I specifically recall you being assigned to seat F38, you will note I am in seated in F40."

"Yeah, but I switched with you because the angle is better for my holo-vid."

"Hey guys," Peter interrupted.

"Hey Pete!" McCoy grinned, "You look sharp."

"Thanks. Where's Jim?"

"Captain Kirk went backstage in order to locate you," Spock said, he still hadn't moved from F40.

"Oh, okay I'll get over there in a sec. Where's everybody else?"

"Uhura and Scotty will be here soon. Sulu got whisked off by a buddy of his. Chekov is in the bathroom," Bones glared at Spock then added, "We're all seated together so if you hear thunderous applause from this direction you know it's us."

"Thanks," Peter grinned, "Nice to know there are some friendly faces out here."

"You'll be great."

"Hope so. Else this'll be the biggest flop in Federation history, but hey… at least I gotta be known for _something_ right?"

"Having analyzed your outline, I have no doubt that your lecture will be of great interest," Spock added seriously. He then reluctantly stood and allowed McCoy to seat himself.

Peter shook his head, "Okay I better get going. Soral's probably wondering if I got lost. See ya afterwards!"

McCoy pulled out the camera and recorded Peter navigating his way through the crowds.

"Doctor, I had understood you would only be recording for the duration of the _lecture_."

"I will, but this is a mood setter. Check out all the people he's about to wow. Hey… isn't that your parents?"

The impressive figure of Ambassador Sarek entered the crowded room followed closely by his wife. They made their way to seats in the front row section.

"Man, rank has its privileges," Bones griped, "Ought to give Lady Amanda holo-vid duty."

"I remind you that this will be broadcast live inter-planetarily. There is no need for an amateur recording."

"Amateur! I'm gonna tell your mom you said that about her."

"I was referring to—"

Spock was interrupted by the appearance of Jim, "This is why I sit between you two. Hey, did you switch places?"

"Better for my recording," Bones grinned.

"Ah," Jim smirked as he sat himself down, "Saw your parents, Spock. Your mom wanted me to ask you-"

The lights dimmed registering it was time to be seated. Kirk clamped his mouth shut (previous message from Amanda forgotten) and swallowed down the butterflies.

If _he_ was nervous, think how Peter must be feeling!

* * *

><p>Well," Peter whispered as he heard the cue to go on stage, "Here goes nothing."<p>

Soral gave him a firm nod.

He took a deep breath and walked out. The stage seemed oddly bright and distant from the sea of people in the dark. Peter adjusted his data pad on the podium and then began,

"Hello, my name is Peter Kirk. And before you ask; yes I am related to _that_ Kirk."

A muffled chuckle arose from the audience. Bones whipped the holo-vid over to record the cheesy Cheshire-cat grin that had crept up on Kirk's face.

Peter cleared his throat and continued…

"When you hear the phrase "Vulcan/Human Collaboration" What comes to your mind?... Some imagine an awkward interaction between two polar opposites. One is stoic; the other flamboyant. Almost doesn't seem like it could ever really work…"

Amanda nodded in agreement. She had felt that way the first time she met Sarek…  
>"<em>Sure he's good-looking, but can you imagine being attached to someone like THAT? Besides, I'm much too lively and stubborn for a Vulcan's taste…"<em>  
>She met his eyes and smiled.<p>

"…Others see the advantages that such a partnership can create. One supplies the analytical side of a problem while the other provides a more… abstract view."

McCoy smirked,_  
>"Random chance seems to have operated in our favor," Spock said.<br>"In plain, non-Vulcan English," he corrected, "we've been lucky!"  
>"I believe I said that, Doctor."<em>

"Whenever I heard people talking about Vulcan/Human interactions, my thoughts always turned to the dynamic rapport between Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock of the _Enterprise_. These two remarkable individuals have distinctly diverse personalities, yet when they combine their abilities; it creates a wholly unique and seemingly unstoppable force."

Spock concentrated his gaze on Peter, and refused to acknowledge the scrutinizing stares of those around him. What Peter had said was, after all, based on quantifiable fact. There was no reason to feign ignorance about what existed. It was, however, somewhat uncomfortable to have so many people looking at him. They should be paying attention to Mr. Kirk.

"...I admit, I always thought what Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock had was an anomaly. Two unique beings who just happened to work well together…"

Amanda's thoughts drifted back to the day she had met her son's Captain.  
>"<em>Spock is my best officer… and my friend," he had said defensively.<em>  
>"<em>I'm glad he has such a friend. It hasn't been easy on Spock… neither Human nor Vulcan… at home nowhere except Starfleet…"<em>

"… it seemed like theirs was the exception to the rule. Vulcans and Humans would be better off if they associated exclusively with their own kind… or so I thought. Now, after having spent 3 months studying the nature of our two unique species, I have come to the conclusion that a Vulcan/Human relationship is not only scientifically plausible, it is rationally desirable…"

The Captain of the D'Vahl had ordered the broadcast to be shown on the Main Viewscreen. At first, some of the crew had dismissed it as a waste of valuable time, but now every one in the room had ceased their activity to listen…

"...In order to grasp the precise rationale for such an affiliation, it is important to first understand where the other is coming from… When you take a brief look at Vulcan and Terran history, it is easy to concentrate on the contrast of our cultural growth. Further analysis, however, reveals a striking similarity in both our worlds' objective..."

McCoy had become so wrapped up in Peter's speech he'd accidentally let the holo-vid drop to his lap. He'd never been one for history lessons, but the way Peter presented the similarities of Vulcan and Earth development was actually… _fascinating_. (And he'd swore he would never use that word!)

"...In both our histories, we find the identical objective: to move beyond our primitive and savage pasts to embrace an enlightened future…"

"_They were humanitarians and statesmen, and they had a dream- a dream that became a reality and spread throughout the stars. A dream that made Mr. Spock and I brothers."  
>Garth had seemed shocked, "Mr. Spock, you consider Captain Kirk and yourself brothers?<em>  
>"<em>Captain Kirk speaks somewhat figuratively and with undue emotion. However, what he says is logical, and I do, in fact, agree with it."<em>

"…when Vulcan made First Contact with Earth on April 5, 2063, neither of us could have realized the unique alliance that had just been created. This alliance would grow thanks to a concept known as IDIC…"

"_The glory of creation is in its infinite diversity," Dr. Miranda Jones said._  
>"<em>And," Spock added, "The way our differences combine to create meaning and beauty."<em>

"…IDIC accurately conveys precisely what a Vulcan/Human relationship is founded upon. The idea isn't for the Human to act more Vulcan, or for the Vulcan to endure extreme Human behavior. Rather, the idea is that each one of us has something unique to offer. Combined, these unique attributes create a sort of… symbiotic power. Much like combining two vastly different chemicals can create a valuable substance..."

Ambassador Sarek found the analogy appropriate, and wondered briefly if it had been of Peter's inspiration or Soral's. He was gratified that Mr. Kirk had not approached the project with a brazen attitude. His treatment of the delicate balance between both cultures was reverential. He would make a formidable Diplomat, if he chose such a career path.

"…Conventional Human wisdom states that we choose friends because of who _they_ are. But in reality we form attachments with others because of the way they support who _we_ are. This falls back into the idea of a symbiosis. Between a Vulcan and Human such a symbiotic give-and-take can be expressed in simple ways… such as helping each other understand complex scientific or emotional concepts…"

"_I see… she was making a romantic overture towards me."_  
>"<em>Soral, you're a genius when it comes to cramming gravitational calculations into my thick skull, but you've got a lot to learn about Human women…"<em>  
>"<em>Your continual assistance in this subject is greatly appreciated."<em>

"…Or it can be as profound as both fighting to survive, relying on the other's unique ingenuity or strength…"

_"We are gonna make it. Okay? We stick together. You save my back from those bird-things and I'll keep you awake until help comes. Agreed?"_

"...Though Vulcans do not have the same emotional requirements Humans do; the fact remains that it would be foolish to disregard the obvious benefits of a Vulcan/Human collaboration. To doggedly pursue acquaintances with only those of our own kind goes in direct opposition to the very principles of IDIC..."

Lady Amanda had learned to control her tears for the sake of her husband, but now she could feel some threatening to spill over. She felt unashamedly proud of Peter Kirk. He was attacking the subject with passion, but verified everything said with fact. There were likely Vulcans all over the galaxy squirming at his statement that friendship with Humans might not be _needed_ in Vulcan society, but _was_ beneficial. They could say nothing against it, however, as Peter had coupled every statement with an impressive display of deductions and logic. Soral's contribution, no doubt.

"...As we have seen, it is by our willingness to _accept_ each other (not merely _tolerate_) that we are allowing our Infinite Diversities to combine and create those Infinite Combinations that make us stronger together than when we are apart... In conclusion I shall quote the words of Surak:

"_I am pleased to see that we have differences. May we together become greater than the sum of both of us."_

There was only a brief silence before the audience burst into applause. On board the D'Vahl, the entire crew remained silent. All eyes were riveted to this very unique Human.

Peter cleared his throat as he waited for the noise to die down, and glanced backstage at Soral. Now for the moment of truth…

"As I have stated, there is still much progress to be made. We each of us have barriers we must overcome in order to truly experience that remarkable gift that comes from embracing diversity. As with any interaction, time and the willingness to try is what enables us to grow.

"That is why…

"I, Peter Kirk, have formally applied to serve on board the Vulcan ship D'Vahl. Yesterday at 0800 hours I received my acceptance, and have been granted a 12 month commission."

…

A gasp escaped from some in the audience. Then silence. You could hear the proverbial pin drop.

Peter swallowed hard. Well, he hadn't been sure _what_ to expect. Complete silence was… a little disconcerting.

Suddenly, in the darkness… coming from the area he knew the _Enterprise_ crew was sitting…

Captain Kirk jumped to his feet and began to clap loudly. His chin was set, and he was biting his lip. He refused to think about the tightness in his chest, or the lump that had grown in his throat. The only thought he allowed himself was pride. He was proud of his nephew. Proud of Peter. Never-mind the enormity of what he had just done. Never-mind how crazy, and out-of-the-blue, and terrifying, and wonderful the idea was. He would clap until his hands bled if need be. He dared anyone to try and stop it!

Spock stood at almost the precise moment as Kirk. His mind began to race with the variety of scenarios Peter was likely to face on an All-Vulcan ship. There were so many problematic factors to consider such as the diet, environmental accommodations, language barriers, physical discomfort and emotional requirements. Yet… despite all reason, Peter had _already_ been accepted. Like Jim, this Kirk had broken with tradition and beaten the odds. If Spock knew his Kirks, Peter would wreck havoc on board the D'Vahl, but he would find a way make his mission a success.

Bones hopped out of his seat, camera forgotten, and whispered hoarsely, "This is all your fault, Spock! Not all Vulcans are as decent a guy as you, and they're gonna murder that boy! I just can't believe it. I can't believe it! Jim, did you know about this? If you did, I'll never forgive you! I'm two seconds from a coronary! This is both of your faults. It's mine too… should never have sent him those pointed ears…" McCoy continued to ramble hoarsely to no one in particular. He clapped for all he was worth, "Peter on a Vulcan ship? Heaven help us all!"

The rest of the _Enterprise_ crew followed suit not seconds after their Captain stood. They clapped in unison.

Down in front, Ambassador Sarek rose solemnly followed by his wife, whose tears were falling unnoticed down her cheeks. "I know you had something to do with this!" she whispered at her husband. He looked at her blankly. "Don't give me that," she hissed, "This is entirely your fault… and I love you for it."

Peter felt relief. His knees shook as he watched the crowd before him slowly begin to stand. The clapping grew louder as more joined in support. He looked back at Soral who bowed his head in honor.

A Human serving on an All-Vulcan ship… not the life he had envisioned for himself all those years ago when he had joined Starfleet Academy. Of course, he'd never imagined he would get a Vulcan roommate, or have a knack for the Vulcan language, or dress as a Vulcan, or end up spending 3 days on board a Vulcan ship and _like_ it.

So much in his life had changed in just the past 3 months. Maybe it had been a crazy idea, or maybe it was a brilliant one. Maybe he was in for the ride of his life, or maybe this next year would make Deneva look like a picnic. It didn't matter.

Soral believed it would work, and as long as he had that stubborn, clean-to-a-fault, fiercely loyal, incredibly reserved, and brilliant Vulcan behind him… he knew he'd succeed.

* * *

><p><em>There's more... don't hate me just yet...<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Bones,_

_Thanks for the pep-talk, sunblock, Jack Daniels, and chocolates. I shall be making good use of them._

_This little adventure of mine will only be for a year, if the Vulcans don't shoot me out the airlock first, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't blasted nervous about it. At least I got Soral with me. He's good at keeping me out of trouble, and I'm good at getting him in it. So it shouldn't be boring, that's for sure._

_You'll definitely be hearing from me. I'll still need my cuss-n-gripe time, probably more so all things considering._

_But before I leave for this "out-of-my-Human-mind" adventure, I just wanted to say Thanks. For everything. You've kept good tabs on me over the years, and I guess I just wanted to say that I did notice. And I appreciate it._

_Bye for now,_

_Peter Kirk_

* * *

><p><em>Sulu,<em>

_Thanks for asking; yes it should be fine for me to have a rapier on board the D'Vahl. Vulcans have their own ceremonial weaponry, so I doubt they'll have a problem if I bring one of my own… as long as I don't get too carried away with it. Ha Ha._

_I'm glad you liked the speech. Thanks for saying that I didn't look nervous, but that is either a deliberate lie or wishful thinking. I am sure my knees were bouncing off of each other like ion particles._

_It'll probably be a bit hard to keep in touch at first, but I will definitely try my best to! And next time our paths cross, I want to duel you. Seriously._

_Until then…_

_-Peter_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Uhura,<em>

_You are the best! Thank you so much for the package of clothes. They are all super comfortable and breezy. I appreciate the sweat-proof material too. Being that I'm the sole representative of Team Earth, I ought to at least dress spiffy, right?_

_Yeah… I know it was sort of a mean surprise, but I honestly didn't know if I would be accepted or not. The idea wasn't last minute, but the fact that it worked out was. Sorry you smeared all of your mascara off… I still thought you looked gorgeous._

_Will keep in touch as best I can. As for anything else I might need… a recording of you singing would be nice._

_Thanks again._

_Peter_

* * *

><p><em>Chekov,<em>

_I am bringing your Epic Russian Music chip with me. I don't know if the crew will appreciate its artistic value or not, but I'll let you know._

_Thanks for all the advice. You can bet I'll be calling you again soon._

_Best wishes,_

_Peter_

* * *

><p><em>Scotty,<em>

_I will save the Scotch only for special occasions, guaranteed._

_Thanks for the tip about the Vulcan Food Replicators… I might send you a schematic later, though, because the last time I tried anything it didn't end up so good. I could also use some instructions on how to adjust the environmental controls without freezing out the adjoining room. Soral would appreciate that, I think._

_Thanks again for all your help,_

_Peter_

* * *

><p><em>To: Ambassador Sarek,<em>

_I am going to do something very Human. I am going to be presumptuous. Here goes:_

_I assume that you had some small part to play in my being accepted on board the D'Vahl. For that, I thank you. I know one does not thank logic, but I'm going to anyway._

_I am pleased you were not disappointed with my presentation._

_I am the one who is honored._

_From: Peter Kirk_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lady Amanda,<em>

_I should be writing in Vulcan (Goodness knows I need all the practice I can get) but there isn't much time left for me to write, and I have a lot I want to say to you._

_You have been… just what I needed from the moment this started. You know that I couldn't have done this without your advice and help. I appreciate how honest you have been with me, and how patient. Believe me, I have learned a lot._

_Now I get to experience what you have. And yeah… I'm terrified. I do appreciate your vote of confidence. I only hope I can have as good an attitude as you. I haven't chucked flowers at anybody yet, but I did chuck a snowball…_

_I hope you don't mind, but I am sort of adopting you. Like it or not, I think I'll need your advice now more than ever. Course, if you get tired of me you can always change your private number…. But please don't. It's been a long time since I had a mom._

_Thanks again for everything. And I promise the next letter will be in Vulcan._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter Kirk_

_PS Soral wants some of those cookie things you make. I wouldn't mind a few, too. Please?_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Spock,<em>

_I received your comprehensive and very enlightening communiqué. All of the points you expounded on were ones I have been concerned about. I appreciate having your advice, and I can guarantee I will need more as this unfolds. I'm afraid you will be receiving more calls at midnight, but at least this time they aren't anything to do with mathematical formulas._

_I never did thank you for helping me out after Deneva. I know that was a long time ago, and that it was simply the logical thing to do, and you really don't need to hear me say it. But call it a foolish Human need. Thank You. Really._

_I know Jim is probably sort of… well freaking out a little bit. I don't blame him, I did sort of spring that on everybody last minute. But I guess I wanted to do something on my own, to see if it could be done. Honestly, I hadn't been expecting to be accepted. Now that I am, I find myself questioning whether or not this will even work. I appreciate that you believe it will. It means a lot to me._

_And I also just wanted to say, after learning so much about you and Jim… well… you two are inspiring._

_Thanks again… for all of it._

_-Peter_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Uncle Jim,<em>

_Wow… so much to say, and I really don't know how to say it all._

_You're my Uncle. Okay, yeah you knew that. You're also the best Uncle ever. And I'm not just saying that because you are my only uncle. How many guys out there can honestly point to their family member and say "you see that famous guy who gets all the chicks and kicks all kinds of alien butt… That's my uncle"?_

_Alright… seriously now: you make me proud to be a Kirk. Dad always spoke highly of you, and now that I am older I can see why. And even though I failed the Kobiyashi Maru Test (didn't think I could try your method and get away with it, although people were betting I would) It is thanks to you that I don't believe in no-win scenarios. It's because of you I made this decision._

_I am sorry I sort of… well… surprised you with my announcement. I am glad you support my decision whole-heartedly, and it is nice to know I have the best Captain in Starfleet just a call away if I ever get in over my head._

_I won't lie to you and say I'll stay out of trouble, but I promise the trouble I get into will be just as epic, wild, and fun as befitting a Kirk. This may be the absolute worse year of my life, or it may turn out to be the best thing I've ever done. But either way, I know I can make it. So don't worry too much about me, okay?_

_You'll be hearing from me soon, promise._

_Your Nephew,_

_Peter Kirk_

* * *

><p>Finis<p> 


End file.
